Kwiat paproci
by Stokrot
Summary: Drugie spotkanie Izuru Kiry i Gina Ichimaru, czyli o konsekwencjach przypadkowego zasypiania w paprociach i wstawania bladym świtem.
1. Chapter 1

**Od autorki: **No i stało się — Stokrot popełnia właśnie swojego pierwszego ffa wielorozdziałowego, który oczywiście w pierwotnym założeniu miał być znacznie krótszy, ale jak to bywa z niektórymi ffami wziął był i się rozrósł do niestworzonych rozmiarów. A zatem w Wasze ręce — rozdział pierwszy.

Z dedykacją dla Clio za nieustającą cierpliwość do mnie i mojego wielce kapryśnego Wena. miauu!

**Kwiat paproci**

**1.**

Przystanął na chwilę wśród cieni, próbując wyczuć cokolwiek. Nasłuchiwanie nie miałoby najmniejszego sensu — w końcu miał do czynienia z oddziałami onmitsukidou, których członkowie potrafili poruszać się cicho jak koty. Choćby jednak starali się całkowicie ukryć swą obecność, nie byli w stanie zwieść Gina Ichimaru. Wystarczyło najlżejsze nawet drgnienie reiatsu, by wykryć przeciwnika i zlikwidować zagrożenie z jego strony.

Skupił się. O ile mógł ocenić, w pobliżu nie było nikogo. Dobrze… Wyglądało na to, że udało mu się skutecznie… pozbyć pościgu.

Pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Byłoby wysoce niepożądane, gdyby włamanie do tajnych archiwów Seireitei wyszło na jaw zbyt wcześnie. Nie mógł też ryzykować, że zostanie rozpoznany…

Odwinął materiał, osłaniający twarz i włosy. Jedwab był mokry od potu. Gin skrzywił się nieznacznie: spodziewał się, że to przedsięwzięcie będzie go kosztowało sporo nerwów, ale nic nie przygotowało go na to, czego się dowiedział.

Przymknął oczy, wsparł głowę o pień drzewa.

Niemal mu się udało. Omijając straże i zabezpieczenia, zdołał niepostrzeżenie dostać się do Centrali 46; niezauważony przez nikogo przekradł się aż do ściśle zakazanej strefy mieszkalnej — po czym zszedł pod nią, do miejsca o którego istnieniu wiedzieli jedynie nieliczni w Seireitei. On sam niewątpliwie nie powinien zaliczać się do grona tych osób — ale po pierwsze miał doskonały słuch, po drugie potrafił wysnuć właściwe wnioski nawet na podstawie najbardziej nikłych przesłanek.

Seireitei miało swoje sekrety i strzegło ich pilnie; skoro zaś istniały sekrety, musiano je gdzieś przechowywać. A czyż mogła istnieć lepsza lokalizacja dla tajnego archiwum, niż miejsce do którego nie miał wstępu nikt z zewnątrz? Takie właśnie założenie przyjął, a dyskretne dochodzenie w tej sprawie wykazało, że prawdopodobnie miał rację.

Spróbował więc — i nie zawiódł się. Rzecz jasna, wejście obłożone było potężnym kidou ochronnym, ale przy odrobinie wysiłku zdołał je przełamać — tak że nic nie stało już na przeszkodzie w zdobyciu informacji, których poszukiwał.

Chciał wiedzieć — przynajmniej wtedy tak sądził — na czym tak bardzo zależy zarówno Aizenowi, jak i generałowi Yamamoto. I kim u demona naprawdę był Kisuke Urahara, dawny kapitan Oddziału Dwunastego, którego nazwisko co i rusz przewijało się w notatkach Sousuke Aizena.

Gin przełknął ślinę. Nie zdołał przejrzeć całej dokumentacji, ale z każdą chwilą mniej tego żałował. Prawdę powiedziawszy, z wolna dochodził do wniosku, że lepiej byłoby mu w ogóle do niej nie zaglądać. O pewnych kwestiach zdecydowanie wolałby się nie dowiadywać…

Jednego był pewien — gdyby wtedy, lata temu, zdawał sobie sprawę, w jaką kabałę przyjdzie mu się wpakować, nigdy by się nie zgodził. Szczególnie że w jego położeniu wciąż niewiele się zmieniło…

Westchnął, mimowolnie zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Ból w prawej ręce oderwał go od rozmyślań, nakazał powrót do rzeczywistości. Gin zaklął z cicha. Mimo starań nie zdołał uniknąć walki z ninja — a shikai obawiał się użyć jako zbyt charakterystycznego. Biorąc zaś pod uwagę, że był sam, a oddział onmitsukidou liczył jakieś trzydzieści osób, nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że wyszedł ze starcia nieco poobijany i podrapany. Najpoważniejszym z obrażeń była rana na przedramieniu — pamiątka po tanto jednego z ninjów, któremu wszakże przyszło słono zapłacić za ten cios. W tej chwili była to jednak dla Gina dość marna pociecha — wyglądało bowiem na to, że przez jakiś czas może mieć problemy we władaniu bronią. Cięcie nie było co prawda zbyt głębokie, ale za to bolesne, a na dokładkę dość obficie krwawiło. Stanowiło to pewien kłopot; mniejsza o sam upływ krwi, ale istniało ryzyko, że pozostawi za sobą ślad, co byłoby bardzo niewygodne. Wprawdzie w trakcie ucieczki niemal cały czas używał shunpo, ale…

Westchnął cicho, po czym, pomagając sobie zębami, oddarł pas materiału z przeciętego rękawa i dość niezgrabnie owiązał zranioną rękę. To musiało na razie wystarczyć — oczywiście, wspaniale byłoby móc w jakiś cudowny sposób wyleczyć ranę, zwłaszcza że oszczędziłoby mu to trudu znalezienia odpowiednio przekonującej wymówki. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że na podobny cud nie ma co liczyć; należało raczej się zastanowić, co zrobić w zaistniałej sytuacji…

Zmarszczył brwi. Pierwotnie plan zakładał zaszycie się w jakimś niezbyt uczęszczanym miejscu aż do świtu — po czym nonszalancki powrót o poranku. Szczęśliwie, jego nocne przechadzki były dobrze znane w Oddziale Piątym i Gin nie widział potrzeby, by ukrywać swe wyjście. Wystarczyło wrócić o odpowiedniej porze — czyli mniej więcej do południa dnia następnego — by nie wzbudzić najmniejszych podejrzeń. Nie był głupcem — przez cały wieczór starannie maskował swoje reiatsu. Czego wszak nie przewidział, to że zostanie ranny — i że będzie to rana cięta. Każde inne obrażenie — poparzenie kidou, sińce i tym podobne — dałoby się logicznie i przekonująco wytłumaczyć. Ale nie to.

Potrząsnął głową, krzywiąc się lekko. Choć trudno było się do tego przyznać, tym razem najwyraźniej przecenił swoje możliwości — ale świadomość ta w niczym nie mogła teraz pomóc. A już na pewno nie w znalezieniu wyjścia z owego dość problematycznego położenia.

Tyle że w tej chwili Gin wcale nie miał ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać, jakkolwiek ryzykowne by to nie było. Na razie czuł tylko przemożną potrzebę, by czas jakiś posiedzieć w spokoju, szczególnie że powoli opadało zeń napięcie, ustępując miejsca napierającemu zmęczeniu.

Rozejrzał się wokół. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że podczas pościgu oddalili się znacznie od Centrali 46; teraz zaś krył się wśród drzew w jednym z rozrzuconych po Seireitei zagajników. Jednak dopiero gdy dostrzegł majaczące w oddali światła w oknach sporego budynku, zrozumiał, gdzie tak naprawdę się znalazł.

Tam, za drzewami, mieściły się dormitoria Akademii Shinigami. Sądząc po ilości świateł, następnego dnia zanosiło się na jakiś potężny test. Albo trwała właśnie popijawa na szeroko zakrojoną skalę. Z własnego uczniowskiego życia Gin wiedział, że obie opcje były równie prawdopodobne.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem — ale uśmiech rychło przeszedł w grymas, gdy Gin uświadomił sobie, że bliskość Akademii wcale nie jest dlań okolicznością sprzyjającą. Z drugiej strony wszakże lepiej było ukryć się gdzieś w otaczającym ją lesie — w którym o tej porze nikt nie powinien się zjawić, niż przekradając się w bardziej odludne miejsce natknąć na jeden z wszechobecnych nocnych patroli i narazić na niewygodne pytania. Gdyby zaś nawet przyszło mu spotkać któregoś z adeptów Akademii, to — przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję — znacznie łatwiej byłoby go zbyć byle wymówką. Poza tym uczniowie raczej nie zwykli zrywać się o brzasku, a Gin potrzebował schronienia jedynie do rana. Nim jeszcze zaczną się poranne zajęcia, on będzie bezpieczny w koszarach Oddziału Piątego…

Jeśli, rzecz jasna, nie spotka po drodze kogoś nadgorliwego. I jeśli uda mu się jakoś wyłgać z rany na ręku…

Zaciął wargi. Za dużo było tych „jeśli". Zbyt wiele zależało od ślepego trafu — a Gin wiedział aż nadto dobrze, że szczęście potrafi się odwrócić w najmniej sprzyjającym momencie. Zganił się w duchu: był zbyt pewny siebie; powinien lepiej przewidzieć wszystkie możliwości, powinien…

Dość. Obwinianie się teraz — już po fakcie — niczego zmienić nie mogło. Odetchnął głęboko, starając się myśleć logicznie. Włamał się do najtajniejszego miejsca w całym Seireitei — a w trakcie pościgu pozbył się całego, najpewniej również tajnego, oddziału onmitsukidou. Póki nikt nie zauważy ich nieobecności, także włamanie pozostanie niedostrzeżone — gdy zaś już zostanie wykryte, Centrala 46 bez wątpienia będzie chciała najpierw zbadać sprawę we własnym zakresie, nie robiąc wokół niej niepotrzebnego szumu. Dopiero potem zwrócą się z prośbą o wsparcie do Gotei13 — Gin nie miał się więc czym zbytnio przejmować, o ile nie wzbudzi do tego czasu niepotrzebnych podejrzeń. Pozostawało niepostrzeżenie wydostać się z lasu i rozwiązać kwestię zranionej ręki — a przecież, u licha, coś tak pospolitego nie mogło mu przysporzyć problemów. W końcu od czasu swego przybycia do Seireitei nieustannie kluczył wśród kłamstw i krętactw — nie wolno mu było wątpić w to, że nie znajdzie wymówki w tak błahej kwestii.

Tymczasem należało się skupić na tym, co obecnie powinno być dla niego najistotniejsze — czyli na odpoczynku. Nie powinien niepotrzebnie nadwerężać sił, jeśli chciał bezpiecznie się stąd wymknąć — a zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest już wystarczająco osłabiony upływem krwi.

Popatrzył w niebo. Przeświecający przez gałęzie księżyc w pierwszej kwadrze nie dawał zbyt wiele światła, sprzyjając tym, którzy chcieli tej nocy pozostać w ukryciu.

Gin pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmiech, po czym wszedł głębiej w las.

Byle do rana.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Ranek tonął w złocie i bursztynie. Miękkie, ciepłe światło sączyło się przez korony drzew, malując kolorem jesiennym liście, zapalając ogień w kroplach rosy, przemieniając zwieszające się z krzewów pajęczyny w sznury drogocennych klejnotów. Izuru Kira wciągnął z lubością rześkie powietrze. Było wcześnie — Abarai-kun stwierdziłby pewnie, że to jeszcze noc — i dość chłodno, ale Kirze to nie przeszkadzało. O świcie zagajnik wyglądał najpiękniej, szczególnie teraz, u progu jesieni, gdy mienił się feerią barw. Kira uśmiechnął się z rozmarzeniem. Czasem czuł, że byłby w stanie zawrzeć choć cząstkę tego piękna w jednym z wierszy, które nieśmiało próbował pisać — zaraz jednak odsuwał tę myśl od siebie jako zbyt zuchwałą. Zresztą… nawet gdyby się o to pokusił, raczej nie znalazłby potem dość odwagi, by komukolwiek ów wiersz pokazać.

Nie wiedzieć kiedy, nogi zaprowadziły go nad strumień, płynący przez las. Słońce było jeszcze zbyt nisko, by rzucać swe refleksy na powierzchnię wody i potok szumiał cicho, pogrążony w zielonkawym cieniu. Nad brzegiem unosiła się delikatna, poranna mgiełka — i Kira po raz kolejny poczuł, jak ogarnia go ów błogi, nieokreślony spokój, nieporównywalny z żadnym innym.

Przysiadł ostrożnie na zwalonym pniu; trawa wciąż jeszcze była mokra od rosy. Lubił tu przychodzić — nie wiedzieć czemu miejsce to w jakiś niezwykły sposób uciszało dręczące go rozterki, a wszelkie kłopoty zdawało się spychać na dalszy plan. Tutaj, w łagodnym świetle złocistych poranków, przy muzyce płynącego strumienia, Izuru Kira czuł, że także i on ma w tym wszystkim swoje miejsce, choćby jeszcze wyraźnie nie widział przed sobą celu.

Popatrzył w zamyśleniu w górę, na mieniące się kolorami drzewa. Oczywiście, wciąż chciał zostać shinigami — i marzył, że pewnego dnia zdoła dorównać tym, którzy tworzyli elitę Gotei13. Początkowo nawet przyznawał się do tego otwarcie; z czasem jednak, gdy rzeczywistość powoli acz nieubłaganie weryfikowała jego umiejętności, skrył to marzenie w głębi serca. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że się poddał — przeciwnie, z każdym dniem starał się jeszcze bardziej. Choćby i wczorajszego wieczoru — zarówno on jak i Abarai-kun spędzili długie godziny nad zwojami, powtarzając inkantacje przed zapowiedzianym na koniec tygodnia sprawdzianem z wyższych szeregów kidou. Prawdę mówiąc, Abarai-kun wydawał się tym faktem mocno zestresowany; tym bardziej, że warunki do nauki mieli wyjątkowo niesprzyjające — na wyższych piętrach dormitoriów starsze roczniki dość hucznie oblewały pomyślnie zdane egzaminy poprawkowe. Kirze podobne zachowanie wydawało się niezrozumiałe — w końcu co było tak pociągającego w piciu sake przez całą noc?

Zresztą, najwyraźniej nie on jeden tak uważał — aż nadto dobrze pamiętał swoje zdumienie i zakłopotanie, gdy późnym wieczorem do ich pokoju zapukał ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko sam Hisagi-senpai z dość rozpaczliwą prośbą o użyczenie mu kąta do nauki. Rzecz jasna, nawet przez myśl im nie przeszło, żeby odmówić — szczególnie że Shuuhei Hisagi był obecnie w dość… delikatnej sytuacji. Większą część letniej sesji egzaminacyjnej spędził w Oddziale Czwartym, lecząc rany po niespodziewanym ataku Hollowów podczas lekcji w świecie realnym — tej, którą Kira i jego przyjaciele pamiętali aż nadto dobrze. Z uwagi na to przyszło mu zdawać egzaminy końcowe teraz, na jesieni i to w otoczeniu tych, którzy nie zyskali zaliczenia w pierwszym terminie. Hisagi-senpai sprawiał wrażenie mocno tym podenerwowanego — nawet bardziej niż Abarai-kun czekającym ich testem z kidou.

Kira ziewnął dyskretnie. Szczerze mówiąc, był tego ranka nieco niewyspany — lecz nie można wszak było oczekiwać, że podziwiany przez wszystkich Shuuhei Hisagi będzie spał na podłodze. Izuru sam zaoferował mu własne łóżko, zadowalając się rozłożonym przy oknie kocem. Położył się też później niż inni: powtórzywszy inkantacje, przejrzał jeszcze, niemal odruchowo, notatki z ostatnich wykładów. Bywało, że Abarai-kun naśmiewał się z tej przesadnej skrupulatności, w żartach nazywając go kujonem — i Kira w duchu się w nim zgadzał. Chciał jednak mieć pewność, że daje z siebie absolutnie wszystko — a i tak miewał czasami wrażenie, że porywa się z motyką na słońce.

Westchnął cicho. Abarai-kun nadal przewyższał go w walce, ale i on sam poczynił znaczne postępy od zeszłego roku, szczególnie jeśli szło o szybkość. W kidou za to Kira wciąż nie miał sobie równych — choć Hinamori-san uparcie deptała mu po piętach, powoli zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans. A przecież mimo tego, że rywalizowali na tak wielu płaszczyznach, nie było między nimi zawiści. Byli dla siebie wsparciem na dobre i złe, i mogli na siebie liczyć w każdej sytuacji. Dla Kiry, który nigdy nie uważał się za zbyt śmiałego, ani też nie był najlepszy w okazywaniu uczuć — czego zresztą zazdrościł czasem innym — owo poczucie bliskości było niezwykle ważne.

Mimo to… nawet przed nimi nie potrafił całkiem otworzyć serca. Czasami zdarzało się, że dopadała go niezrozumiała tęsknota… tęsknota za szczególną, trudną do zdefiniowania więzią, która nadałaby sens jego życiu i uczyniła je pełnym. W takich zaś chwilach jak ta Kira bardziej niż kiedykolwiek indziej czuł — czy może raczej przeczuwał — że pewnego dnia otrzyma wreszcie to, za czym tęskni.

Przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w plusk wody i łagodny szum poruszanych wiatrem liści. Gdzieś z oddali dobiegał cichy śpiew ptaków — i Kira uśmiechnął się. Jak pięknie… Jak spokojnie… Gdybyż tak tylko mogło być zawsze…

Siedział tak jakiś czas, wsłuchany w przyrodę i we własne wnętrze, gdy nieoczekiwany szelest za plecami wyrwał go z błogich rozmyślań. Izuru obejrzał się, mrużąc oczy — odgłos nie był ani głośny, ani szczególnie niepokojący, ale jakiś uparty głosik na dnie umysłu kazał Kirze wstać i przekonać się, co go spowodowało. _Pewnie to tylko jakieś zwierzę_, przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy podchodził do rozłożystej kępy paproci. _Lis albo coś podobnego…_

Ostrożnie rozchylił pierzaste liście — a potem stanął jak wryty, bowiem to, co zobaczył, przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Poczuł, że jego serce przyspiesza biegu.

Wśród paproci, pogrążony we śnie, leżał porucznik Oddziału Piątego, Gin Ichimaru.

Kira zamrugał, oszołomiony, ale śpiąca postać ani myślała znikać. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Co robić? I… skąd on się tu wziął? Niestety, na żadne z tych pytań nie znał odpowiedzi i zastanawianie się nad tym faktem niczego nie zmieniało — w tym tego, że wciąż nie wiedział, jak powinien się teraz zachować. Zbudzenie porucznika nie wchodziło w grę — nigdy nie ośmieliłby się na podobną zuchwałość. Mógłby po prostu odejść, by nie zakłócać jego odpoczynku — a jednak czuł dziwną niechęć na myśl o opuszczeniu tego miejsca. Poza tym, porucznik Ichimaru mógł potrzebować pomocy — a Kira nigdy by sobie nie darował, gdyby zostawił kogoś w potrzebie na pastwę losu. Ale co mu w takim razie pozostawało?

Dłuższą chwilę stał w bezruchu, zastanawiając się nad wyjściem z tej niezręcznej sytuacji; lecz pierwsze zaskoczenie wkrótce minęło, wszelkie wątpliwości odnośnie tego, co oficer Gotei13 mógł robić w zagajniku otaczającym akademię stopniowo się rozwiały — i myśli Izuru Kiry zaprzątnęły zupełnie inne rozważania. Uświadomił sobie, że przygląda się Ginowi Ichimaru — i nagle wydało mu się to najnaturalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem. Być może spowodowała to baśniowa atmosfera tego poranka, ale porucznik wydał mu się niespodziewanie istotą nie z tego świata… jakby utkaną z księżycowego światła. Zdawało się, że wypełnia go blask, otaczając jego postać niezwykłą postacią — a rozsypane bezładnie włosy, żywo kontrastujące z ciemną zielenią mchu, lśniły czystym srebrem. Kira przyklęknął na wciąż mokrej trawie; czuł przemożną chęć, by dotknąć tych srebrzystych kosmyków… przekonać się, czy rzeczywiście są tak miękkie, jak sobie wyobrażał — jednak w ostatniej chwili cofnął wyciągniętą dłoń, nie chcąc burzyć eterycznego piękna tej chwili. Sylwetka porucznika Ichimaru wydawała się emanować niespotykanym spokojem; jednocześnie zaś wyglądał tak bezbronnie… tak nieomal niewinnie, że Kira uczuł, jak w jego sercu wzbiera owo szczególne ciepło, które niosła ze sobą czułość.

— Kim ty jesteś? Aniołem…? — wyszeptał bezwiednie, ponownie wyciągając rękę — i w tej samej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że wypowiedział te słowa na głos.

Wraz z tą świadomością przyszło opamiętanie, a policzki Izuru zapiekły od rumieńców. Musiał upaść na głowę: siedział w lesie i jak gdyby nigdy nic przyglądał się mężczyźnie. _Ale nie byle jakiemu mężczyźnie_, zapiszczał buntowniczo głosik w jego głowie. _To Gin Ichimaru, porucznik Oddziału Piątego!_ _Tym gorzej_, zganił się w myślach racjonalną częścią swojego umysłu. _Nawet nie wyczułeś jego reiatsu! I ty chcesz zostać shinigami…?_

Kira przygryzł wargi. Życie shinigami dalekie było od poetycznych wyobrażeń o spokoju. Było nieustającą walką; wymagało czujności, zdecydowania i zimnej krwi w najtrudniejszych nawet sytuacjach. Jemu brakowało tego wszystkiego — rzeczywistość co i rusz przypominała mu o tym, obnażając też bezlitośnie wszelkie inne słabości i braki w umiejętnościach. Nie zdołał wyczuć reiatsu, mimo że był zaledwie o kilka kroków od porucznika Ichimaru! Czy to mógł być powód do dumy…?

_Zauważ, że on też najwyraźniej cię nie wyczuł_, podsunął pocieszająco głosik, ale zdrowy rozsądek prychnął tylko pogardliwie. _No i co z tego? Pewnie pokonałby cię, zanim zdążyłbyś mrugnąć…_

Izuru spuścił wzrok. Prawda. Tuż przed nim, w paprociach, spał przecież jeden z najlepszych oficerów Gotei13, Gin Ichimaru z Oddziału Piątego. Kimkolwiek wydawałby się Kirze w jego głupich, poetyckich rozmyślaniach, to przede wszystkim był uznanym shinigami, o którym krążyła opinia geniusza. Opinia — jeśli komuś przyszłoby do głowy spytać o to kogoś tak nieznaczącego jak Kira — w pełni zasłużona. Izuru aż nazbyt dobrze pamiętał tamtą straszliwą noc — a w szczególności porucznika Ichimaru, który jednym ciosem lśniącego w księżycowym świetle Shinsou unicestwił kilkanaście Hollowów. Tych samych, z którymi oni nie byli w stanie poradzić sobie we czwórkę, mimo że był z nimi Shuuhei Hisagi.

Choć prawdę mówiąc, Kira nie był pewien, czy ma w ogóle prawo przypisywać sobie jakiekolwiek zasługi w tej walce — nie zrobił niemal nic, nim paniczny, paraliżujący strach przemienił go w nieprzydatną do niczego, zapłakaną galaretę.

Zacisnął kurczowo dłonie na materiale hakamy. Shinigami — bóg śmierci. Określenie, które wydawało się stworzone dla Gina Ichimaru, zestawione z imieniem Kiry stawało się żałosnym żartem.

_Potrafię się tylko trząść_, pomyślał. _Do niczego… jestem zupełnie do niczego…_

Westchnął z bólem — i nieomal zakrztusił się własnym oddechem, czując znienacka zimną stal na gardle. Zamarł, bojąc się choćby drgnąć; jednocześnie jakąś cząstką umysłu uświadomił sobie, że paprocie nawet nie zaszeleściły. _Nie miałbym szans_, przemknęło mu przez głowę. _Mógłby mnie zabić, gdyby tylko chciał… a ja nie zdołałbym nic zrobić…_

Klinga cofnęła się i Izuru dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że już od kilku chwil ma przed sobą wyrazistą twarz Gina Ichimaru. Odruchowo uniósł dłonie do gardła; oddech rwał mu się, serce biło jak oszalałe. On miałby potrafić tak szybko zareagować? Śmiechu warte! Nigdy nie zdoła dorównać porucznikowi Ichimaru, choćby uczył się całe wieki. I on marzył, aby być oficerem? Co on sobie wyobrażał? Ledwie nadawał się, by w ogóle zostać shinigami… może najwyżej Oddział Czwarty przygarnąłby go z litości do sprzątania kanałów. Jak kiedykolwiek mógł liczyć na coś więcej?

_Znów się trzęsiesz_, rzucił ze zjadliwą satysfakcją zdrowy rozsądek. _I na co ci się to zda?_

_Racja_, stwierdził Kira, próbując wziąć się w garść. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu z porucznikiem Ichimaru był rozdygotanym kłębkiem strachu; jeśli chciał, by tym razem potraktowano go poważnie, powinien przynajmniej postarać się zrobić lepsze wrażenie. Jak jednak można było szybko się uspokoić, jeśli chwilę wcześniej miało się na gardle ostry jak brzytwa miecz?

— Ach, to ty, Izuru-kun — rozległo się w tym samym momencie. Głos Gina Ichimaru brzmiał, jakby właśnie udał mi się świetny figiel. — Daruj, trochę nerwowo reaguję, gdy zdarzy mi się wstać lewą nogą… Zdaje się, że cię wystraszyłem, hmm?

Kira wiedział, że należało odpowiedzieć — ale nie potrafił nawet znaleźć dość odwagi, by podnieść wzrok. Na dodatek te słowa… w uszach Kiry zabrzmiały niepokojąco jak „to tylko ty". Tylko mały, niegroźny, bezwartościowy Izuru, którym nie ma co zawracać sobie głowy… _Wiesz, lepsze to, niż gdyby w ogóle miał cię nie kojarzyć_, zauważył trzeźwo głosik, ale nie było to coś, co mogło podnieść Kirę na duchu. Z drugiej strony, czego innego mógł oczekiwać? Był w końcu osobą bez znaczenia… Czemu ktoś taki jak porucznik Gotei13 miałby się nim przejmować?

— Nie możesz tylko się trząść, Izuru-kun — rozległo się nagle tuż przy jego uchu. Kira wciągnął raptownie powietrze. — Jeśli ci tak zostanie, to nie będzie można na tobie polegać. Chociaż… — dodał Gin Ichimaru, trochę rozmarzonym, ale głównie rozbawionym tonem — ja nawet lubię galaretki. Ale do persymonek się nie umywają.

Kira zamrugał w oszołomieniu. Sama perspektywa rozmowy z porucznikiem Oddziału Piątego ledwie mieściła się w jego wyobraźni, a już na pewno nigdy nie spodziewałby się usłyszeć od niego podobnej wypowiedzi. Uniósł niepewnie wzrok.

— P-poruczniku Ichimaru…

Gin Ichimaru uśmiechnął się szeroko, uniósł dłonie w przepraszającym geście.

— Żartowałem tylko — przyznał, podnosząc się. — To znaczy, właściwie o persymonkach mówiłem poważnie… I w sumie o galaretkach też… — dodał jakby po namyśle. Przez chwilę spoglądał na korony drzew, po czym obrzucił Kirę bacznym spojrzeniem. — Wszystko w porządku, Izuru-kun? — zagadnął. — Jakoś blado wyglądasz… założę się, że siedzisz tu bez śniadania, hmm?

Kira zawahał się, wciąż jeszcze zbyt zakłopotany, by wydusić z siebie choć słowo. _No dalej_, ponaglił go dość niespodziewanie głosik. _Nie siedź jak kołek! Powiedz coś, zanim pomyśli, że jesteś niespełna rozumu…_

Nabrał tchu.

— Tak… — wyjąkał. — To znaczy nie… To znaczy nic mi nie jest, poruczniku.

Gin Ichimaru przyglądał mu się chwilę nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic odwrócił się i zabrał za studiowanie najbliższego otoczenia. Kira uświadomił sobie, że się gapi i natychmiast uciekł spojrzeniem, ganiąc się przy tym w duchu. Przecież był uczniem Akademii, nie byle dzieciakiem z Rukongai. Czemu więc u licha zachowywał się, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu spotkał oficera Gotei13?

— Nawet tu ładnie… — stwierdził tymczasem znienacka porucznik Ichimaru, przerywając kontemplację krajobrazu — ale na mnie już czas, Izuru-kun. — Przeciągnął się, przygładzając szaty. Wyraźnie oszczędzał przy tym prawą rękę i Kira zmarszczył czoło, starając się dojść przyczyny takiego stanu rzeczy. Czyżby… czyżby był ranny?

_Poza tym co on tu właściwie robi?_, zainteresował się niespodziewanie zdrowy rozsądek. _Porucznik Gotei13 śpi w zagajniku tuż obok Akademii — i na dodatek wygląda na kontuzjowanego. To co najmniej zastanawiające, nie uważasz?_

Izuru Kira uniósł brwi. Rzeczywiście, było w tym sporo prawdy. Ale z drugiej strony…

— Oczywiście, byłbym niezmiernie wdzięczny, gdyby to małe spotkanie pozostało jedynie między nami, Izuru-kun — Gin Ichimaru, wciąż odwrócony do Kiry plecami, posłał mu przez ramię iście figlarne spojrzenie. — Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się rozumiemy?

Izuru przełknął z trudem. Czuł się jak w potrzasku — właściwie istniała tylko jedna możliwa odpowiedź, tylko że…

_Ukrywa się!_, wrzasnął triumfalnie zdrowy rozsądek. _Nie jesteś ciekaw, co takiego knuje? Skąd możesz wiedzieć, czy ma dobre zamiary?_

_Bzdura_, zaprotestował gwałtownie buntowniczy głosik. _Gdyby chodziło o coś złego, zabiłby cię na samym wstępie. I śladu by nie zostało. _

_W takim razie czemu nie spytasz go, skąd się tu wziął? Co?_

_A czy zdradziłby mi prawdę, nawet gdybym go o to zapytał?_, pomyślał Kira, opanowując wreszcie rozbiegane myśli. _Poza tym… Nie mam prawa mieszać się w sprawy Gotei13… _

_Zatem zaufasz mu tylko dlatego, że jest oficerem Gotei?_, zagadnął jeszcze zgryźliwie rozsądek, ale Izuru Kira niemal natychmiast zaprzeczył.

_Nie… Zaufam mu, bo… czuję, że powinienem._

Zdrowy rozsądek prychnął pogardliwie, ale Kira ostentacyjnie go zignorował.

— Oczywiście, poruczniku — odparł, prostując się.

Uśmiech Gina Ichimaru wyraźnie się poszerzył.

— To pa-pa, Izu-…

— Proszę zaczekać, poruczniku! — wyrwało się Izuru, nim zdążył się powstrzymać. Miał świadomość, że poczyna sobie zbyt śmiało — i przyprawiała go ona o rumieńce, ale odczuwał wewnętrzny sprzeciw na myśl o tym, że porucznik Ichimaru miałby tak po prostu sobie pójść. _Tak trzymać!_, krzyknął radośnie głosik w głębi jego umysłu. _Pokaż mu, że jednak się do czegoś nadajesz! No dalej! _

— M-może… mógłbym jakoś pomóc — wykrztusił z wahaniem. Wciąż jeszcze nie mógł uwierzyć, że zdobył się na to, by choć na chwilę przejąć inicjatywę. Gin Ichimaru popatrzył na niego wzrokiem, w którym zaciekawienie mieszało się z rozbawieniem.

— Hmm?

_Myśl_, gorączkowo nakazał sobie Izuru. _Nie każ mu czekać zbyt długo. Jego ręka… Skup się._

Zmrużył oczy, analizując naprędce wszystkie dostrzeżone objawy. Sposób, w jaki porucznik trzymał rękę i to, jak starał się ją oszczędzać przy próbie ruchu. Fakt, że atakując go po przebudzeniu trzymał miecz w lewej ręce…

Wszystko razem wskazywało na…

— Musi pan mieć uszkodzone mięśnie przedramienia — oznajmił, ku własnemu zdumieniu dość pewnie. Jak dobrze, że uważał na zeszłorocznych wykładach porucznik Kotetsu. — Prawdopodobnie od strony zginaczy…

Porucznik Ichimaru odwrócił się ku niemu, przechylił głowę w bok z nieodgadnionym uśmiechem.

— Czyżbyś… znał się na tym Izuru-kun?

Kira poczuł, że czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej i zganił się za to. Przecież obiecał sobie, że będzie trzymać poziom.

— Naturalnie tylko podstawy, ale…

— Zgoda — wszedł mu w słowo Gin Ichimaru, po raz kolejny go zaskakując. Kira nie spodziewał się, że porucznik tak szybko się zgodzi. — Co mam robić, Izuru-kun?

Izuru zastanowił się szybko.

— Za pozwoleniem, poruczniku… — zaczął odrobinę niepewnie. — Gdyby zechciał pan…

Urwał, gdy zobaczył, jak porucznik Ichimaru podnosi dłoń do ucha, pozorując, że nie usłyszał. Przygryzł wargi.

— Cóż to, Izuru-kun? — zagadnął tymczasem porucznik. — Lekarz powinien mieć autorytet — zawiesił na chwilę głos, jakby dając Kirze czas do namysłu. — Co więc mam robić?

Kira odetchnął głęboko. _Autorytet_, pomyślał. _No dobrze…_

— Proszę usiąść, poruczniku — polecił, z nadzieją, że jego głos brzmi zdecydowanie. — I podwinąć rękaw.

Gin Ichimaru posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.

— Zawsze słuchaj lekarza…


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Gin Ichimaru był pod wrażeniem — i musiał to szczerze przyznać. Kto mógłby przewidzieć, że uczeń zaledwie drugiego roku Akademii mógł być tak wprawny w użyciu medycznego kidou? Chłopiec błyskawicznie oczyścił ranę, zatamował powstały przy tym krwotok i teraz od dobrych kilku chwil zajmował się spajaniem uszkodzonych mięśni. Tych… zginaczy, czy jak im tam było. Gin do tego poranka nie miał nawet pojęcia o ich istnieniu.

Spojrzał bystro na Izuru Kirę, pochylonego nad jego ręką. Nie mógł oczywiście wiedzieć, jak chłopiec radził sobie z innymi przypadłościami — ale, na ile Gin mógł ocenić, w leczeniu ran już teraz dorównywał niższym oficerom pozostającym pod komendą kapitan Unohany.

Choć, prawdę mówiąc, zapoznawszy się choć w niewielkim stopniu z umiejętnościami Kiry, życzył mu czegoś więcej niż miejsca w Oddziale Czwartym. Interesujące; pamiętał chłopca jako jednego z „wybrańców" Aizena i szczerze powiedziawszy, nie potrafił wtedy zrozumieć tego wyboru. Na nim samym pierwsze spotkanie z Izuru Kirą w noc ataku Hollowów nie zrobiło najlepszego wrażenia — w pamięci pozostał mu obraz bladego, zalęknionego dzieciaka, zupełnie niezdolnego do działania. Oczywiście, liczył się z tym, że Aizen szukał osób, którymi łatwo będzie manipulować, a do tego Kira wydawał się stworzony. Gin zakładał jednak, że ci, którzy zostali wybrani, musieli mieć pewien potencjał, zaś u Izuru Kiry kompletnie go nie dostrzegał. Ot, takie ślamazarne, strachliwe ciepłe kluchy — nawet Momo Hinamori zdradzała więcej charakteru.

Tu i teraz jednak, jak się zdawało, miał do czynienia z całkiem innym Izuru Kirą — im dłużej mu się przyglądał, tym bardziej upewniał się, że skrzywdził chłopca swoją oceną. Kira wyglądał na ambitnego i pracowitego — choć może nieco rozchwianego przy tym emocjonalnie. Tę niepewność dało się zresztą wyczuć w jego reiatsu, które początkowo było na tyle niestabilne, że nieomal przyprawiało o ból głowy, ale uspokoiło się, gdy chłopiec zajął się leczeniem. Było teraz pewne, łagodne i niewątpliwie silne — co wcześniej jakoś umykało uwadze Gina. Popatrzył na Kirę uważnie spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Przyszły shinigami wciąż pochylał się nad jego przedramieniem, które otaczała zielonkawa poświata kidou. Gin skonstatował nagle, że doskwierający mu dotąd ból ustał niemal zupełnie — i po raz kolejny zadumał się nad korzyściami płynącymi ze znajomości pozornie tak nieprzydatnych dziedzin jak anatomia. Nie szło nawet o medyczne wykorzystanie tej wiedzy — bo też uzdrowiciele nie cieszyli się w Soul Society szczególną estymą. O ileż skuteczniejszy w walce byłby shinigami, który doskonale wiedziałby, gdzie znajdują się wszystkie słabe punkty w ciele przeciwnika…

_O ile przeciwnik też byłby shinigami_, zreflektował się Gin. Poza tym Izuru Kira nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto mógłby z przekonania zostać zimnym zabójcą. Mógł wszakże mieć uzdolnienia w innym kierunku. Użycie wiedzy medycznej w praktyce wymagało bystrego oka, błyskawicznej analizy i pewnej ręki w najbardziej nawet stresujących okolicznościach. Były to cenne cechy, pożądane u każdego oficera Gotei13 — niekoniecznie z Oddziału Czwartego. Jedyne, czego Kirze zdawało się brakować, to umiejętność szybkiego podejmowania decyzji; nie było to jednak nic, czego nie mógłby się nauczyć, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę jego młody wiek.

Gin westchnął w duchu. I pomyśleć, że mógł zabić Kirę zaraz po przebudzeniu — to zresztą sugerował mu wypieszczony przez lata instynkt. Mimo to, szczerze się cieszył, że tego nie zrobił, choć nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego. Nie szło o to, że Izuru Kira został wybrany przez Aizena — choć bez wątpienia jego śmierć wzbudziłaby pewne niezadowolenie, ani o to, że Gina mierziła myśl o pozbawieniu życia ucznia Akademii, chociaż ledwie parę godzin wcześniej położył trupem oddział ścigających go ninjów. Ten chłopiec miał przed sobą przyszłość jako shinigami — i to mógł być jeden z powodów, choć nie jedyny. Gin miał niejasne poczucie, że chodziło o coś jeszcze — ale co miałoby to być, nie potrafił powiedzieć. Nie widział jednak powodów, dla których Kira miałby ponosić konsekwencje jego głupich błędów…

Zacisnął zęby. Wciąż tlił się w nim gniew na samego siebie. Jak mógł być tak lekkomyślny? Jak niewiele brakowało, by jego „misja" zakończyła się klęską, a miniona noc przyniosła zgubę? Nie powinien był na to pozwolić; przecież wiedział, jak wielka odpowiedzialność na nim ciąży — a mimo to zachował się jak… Cóż, jak skończony dzieciak. Sam nie wierzył, że mógł popełnić podobnie idiotyczne błędy — i to uporawszy się wcześniej z dużo trudniejszą i bardziej niebezpieczną częścią zadania. A jednak: najpierw pozwolił się idiotycznie zranić, potem — co było zdecydowanie najgroźniejsze — zasnął, ukrywając się, a na koniec dał się przyłapać byle uczniakowi z Akademii. _No, może nie byle_, poprawił się w myślach, ale z pewnością nie był to powód do dumy. Gdyby zaś natknął się na kogoś innego niż Kira…?

Zastanowił się chwilę. Z każdym innym uczniem zapewne poradziłby sobie bez większych problemów, choć spodziewał się, że pewnie przyszłoby mu użyć nieco… odmiennych metod. Jeśli jednak natknąłby się na niego którykolwiek z wykładowców, sprawa byłaby znacznie bardziej skomplikowana. Po pierwsze, byli to w większości znamienici shinigami, zdecydowanie przewyższający poziomem tych, których uczyli. Po drugie, wielu z nich dobrze znało Gina Ichimaru i jego obecność w tak nietypowym miejscu musiałaby wzbudzić co najmniej konsternację. Na pewno spotkałby się z pytaniami, na które nie można było odpowiedzieć bez zbędnego ryzyka. Teraz, w jasnym świetle dnia, wszelkie, najdrobniejsze nawet niedociągnięcia, na jakie pozwolił sobie tej nocy, wydawały się znacznie poważniejsze.

Jego wzrok ponownie przyciągnęło lecznicze kidou, płynące z dłoni Izuru Kiry. _Precyzja_, pomyślał. Ten chłopiec zdawał sobie sprawę z jej znaczenia. Shinigami nie mogli sobie pozwolić na błędy przy wypełnianiu swych zadań, a ktoś, kto jak Gin działał w ukryciu, powinien uważać dwa razy bardziej. Czy trzeba było spotkania z uczniem Akademii, by on, porucznik Gotei13 i tajny szpieg generała Yamamoto, sobie o tym przypomniał?

Choć, gdy teraz o tym myślał, zachowanie Kiry również było cokolwiek zastanawiające. Chłopiec odkrył jego obecność, gdy on sam, pogrążony we śnie, był zupełnie bezbronny. Gin miał wprawdzie dość rozumu, by ukryć swoje reiatsu, ale w tej sytuacji zadecydował całkowity przypadek. Tymczasem Kira, miast jakkolwiek interweniować — na przykład powiadomić kogoś bardziej doświadczonego, po prostu przy nim… siedział, co Ginowi wydało się nagle wysoce nielogiczne. W końcu… skąd mógł wiedzieć, że Gin nie zrobi mu krzywdy?

Co było jeszcze ciekawsze, mimo że postępowaniu Izuru Kiry wyraźnie brakowało logiki, to nie można go było nazwać bezmyślnym. Zupełnie jakby oceniał wszystko na całkiem innym, niepojętym dla Gina poziomie — jak w chwili, gdy przyrzekł mu milczenie. Gin dostrzegł jego wahanie w tamtym momencie i wiedział, że Kira nie zawierzył mu bezkrytycznie jedynie z tego powodu, że miał do czynienia z oficerem Gotei. Miał wątpliwości — a jednak obdarzył go zaufaniem, czym zrobił na Ginie tym większe wrażenie. Co takiego nim kierowało?

Przeniósł wzrok na twarz Kiry i zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi. Chłopiec wydawał się bledszy niż dotąd, na jego czole perlił się pot, a oddech rwał się nieco. Gin zorientował się naraz, że jeszcze chwila, a Kira z wyczerpania zaryje nosem w jego kolano. _Racja_, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Przecież siedział tu od świtu, a teraz słońce stało już zdecydowanie wyżej; poza tym był najpewniej bez śniadania, a na dokładkę od dłuższego czasu męczył się przy leczeniu. Gin uczuł ukłucie winy. Izuru Kira dostatecznie mu pomógł — nie należało dłużej wykorzystywać sytuacji.

— No, myślę, że już wystarczy, Izuru-kun — odezwał się swym zwykłym, niefrasobliwym tonem. Kira uniósł raptownie głowę, spoglądając na niego zdumionymi, ciemnobłękitnymi oczyma. Gin uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Jestem prawie jak nowy — wyjaśnił, ruchem głowy wskazując niemal całkowicie wyleczoną rękę. — Reszta zagoi się sama. A swoją drogą… — dodał, zerkając na chłopca przewrotnie — …nie powinieneś czasem iść już na zajęcia?

Izuru Kira w jednej chwili zbladł jeszcze bardziej i wyraźnie spłoszony spojrzał w górę — tylko po to, by stwierdzić, że świt dawno już minął. Zerwał się na równe nogi.

_Spóźni się… Może nawet już się spóźnił_, skonstatował Gin, znów po trosze czując się winnym. O ile jednak wiedział, chłopcu nie powinny grozić z tego tytułu żadne poważne konsekwencje…

Zdobył się na — mniej więcej — przepraszający uśmiech.

— Och, wybacz, Izuru-kun… Zdaje się, że zajmowałem cię aż nazbyt długo…

— To nic, poruczniku Ichimaru — odparł szybko Kira, skłaniając głowę. — Gdybym… gdybym zdołał sprawniej panu pomóc…

— Dziękuję, Izuru-kun — wtrącił Gin, nim chłopiec zdołał dokończyć. Najwyraźniej, obok swych niekłamanych zalet, Izuru Kira miał też tendencję do brania odpowiedzialności na siebie — nawet jeśli to nie on zawinił. — Naprawdę bardzo ci dziękuję.

Kira przez moment przyglądał mu się szeroko otwartymi oczyma, po czym uśmiechnął się niepewnie w odpowiedzi. Zaraz jednak spoważniał.

— Jeśli można, poruczniku… — zaczął cicho. — Proszę jeszcze odpocząć… Wciąż jest pan bardzo zmęczony, więc… proszę jakiś czas tu zostać, a ja… postaram się wrócić w przerwie zajęć i sprawdzę, czy wszystko w porządku…

Przy ostatnich słowach głos chłopca ścichł jeszcze bardziej, jakby nagle zawstydziła go własna śmiałość. Gin uniósł brwi.

— Podziwu godny profesjonalizm, Izuru-kun — stwierdził na poły żartobliwie, na poły z uznaniem, co z kolei wywołało rumieniec na twarzy Izuru Kiry. Gin mimochodem zauważył, że znacznie poprawiało to jego koloryt i nieomal zachichotał w duchu na tę myśl. Uświadomił sobie jednak, że chłopiec wciąż jeszcze czeka na odpowiedź.

— Och, oczywiście, Izuru-kun — odparł z przekonaniem. — Wszak obiecałem słuchać się lekarza…

Kolejny blady uśmiech zagościł na ustach Izuru Kiry, nim chłopiec ponownie się zawahał.

— W takim razie…

— Biegnij, Izuru-kun. Bo spóźnisz się jeszcze bardziej — Gin uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej. — Mną się nie przejmuj… jakoś dam sobie radę do twojego powrotu — mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

Kira znów oblał się uroczym pąsem, ale zdołał się opanować i to nad wyraz szybko.

— Tak jest, poruczniku… Proszę tu na mnie czekać — zastrzegł jeszcze, po czym ruszył biegiem między drzewa.

_Miłego dnia, Izuru_, pomyślał Gin, czas jakiś patrząc w ślad za nim, po czym pokręcił głową z westchnieniem. Okłamał chłopca i zrobił to z pełną świadomością tego, co czyni. Nie mógł jednak dłużej zostać w tym miejscu — byłoby to zbyt ryzykowne, a zeszłej nocy wystarczająco często igrał z losem. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Kira nie weźmie mu tego za złe — kłamstwo kłamstwem, ale w niczym nie zmieniało to faktu, że Gin był chłopcu naprawdę wdzięczny.

Wstał, spoglądając na swoją rękę, którą teraz przecinało jedynie czerwonawe zadrapanie. Ilu problemów zdoła dzięki temu uniknąć? Sam nie wiedział, ale czuł, że Izuru Kira pomógł mu bardziej, niż mógłby się domyślać.

_Cóż, z pewnością znajdzie się okazja, by jakoś mu się odwdzięczyć_, pomyślał Gin, jednocześnie skupiając uwagę na najbliższym otoczeniu. Nie dostrzegał co prawda niczego podejrzanego, ale tym razem chciał mieć absolutną pewność, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu — i że on, Gin Ichimaru, nie zostawia po sobie żadnych oczywistych śladów.

Paprocie — nieco zgniecione po tym, jak uciął sobie w nich drzemkę, ale równie dobrze mogło je stratować jakieś zwierzę. Trawa pod drzewem — cóż, widać, że ktoś tam siedział, jednak czemu nie miałby to być któryś z uczniów? I, o dziwo, nigdzie nawet plamki krwi… Gin pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Bez wątpienia mógł mówić o szczęściu…

Rozejrzał się raz jeszcze. Zakątek był naprawdę ładny… może zajrzy tu znowu za jakiś czas i zastanie Izuru Kirę nad strumykiem?

_Zaraz_, zastanowił się nagle Gin. Skąd właściwie coś takiego przyszło mu do głowy?

Potrząsnął głową. Nie czas teraz na rozmyślania. Pora ruszać, zanim ktoś w Oddziale Piątym zainteresuje się jego przedłużającą się nieobecnością.

Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę Akademii, po czym odwrócił się i zniknął wśród drzew.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Kira biegł przez zagajnik, szczerze żałując, że zajęcia z użycia shunpo zaczynały się dopiero w następnym semestrze. Nie zaliczał się niestety do grona szczęśliwców, którzy znali podstawy jeszcze przed wstąpieniem do Akademii — ale nawet oni nie mogli samowolnie wykorzystywać ich w praktyce, nie poznawszy wcześniej przynajmniej zasad bezpieczeństwa. Marna to jednak była pociecha. W zaistniałej sytuacji miał szansę dotrzeć na miejsce mniej więcej w połowie zajęć i wcale nie poprawiało mu to nastroju. Szczególnie, że były to zajęcia z kontroli reiatsu, na których opuszczanie nie mógł sobie pozwolić — nie po tym, jak wydarzenia tego właśnie poranka dowiodły jego niewątpliwej mizerii w tym temacie.

Westchnąłby, gdyby nie był tak bardzo zajęty łapaniem tchu w biegu (_Kondycja_, przemknęło mu przez głowę, _nad tym też powinienem popracować_), ale już po chwili nieco się rozpogodził. Cóż, wiedział, że musi popracować nad wykrywaniem reiatsu — jednak sprawa ta nie wydawała się aż tak istotna, gdy przypomniał sobie, co następnie zdarzyło się nad strumykiem.

Poczuł, że znów się czerwieni. Porucznik Ichimaru… Porucznik Ichimaru zdawał się być dokładnie taki jak w jego wyobrażeniach: zdecydowany, nieprzenikniony i zabójczo skuteczny (Kira poczuł dreszcz na samo wspomnienie ostrza Shinsou przy swoim gardle) — ale przy tym wcale nie tak daleki, jak mogłoby się wydawać.

Kira uśmiechnął się z rozmarzeniem. Ledwie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale porucznik ani razu go nie skrytykował, choć przecież miałby za co. Owszem, pozwolił sobie na kilka drobnych żartów — jak ten o persymonkach i galaretkach (tu Kira zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej), ale nie było w nich złośliwości. Przeciwnie, sprawiały wrażenie, jakby porucznik Ichimaru z sobie tylko znanych przyczyn chciał podnieść go na duchu. Kira nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że wysoki oficer Gotei13 może się podobnie zachowywać. Elity shinigami kojarzyły mu się z godnością, powagą i dostojeństwem, jak również pewną wyniosłością; zaś samo dowództwo Gotei13 przywodziło mu na myśl kamienne posągi: wielkie, odległe i niewzruszone. Kira z góry zakładał, że w ich obecności powinien się czuć mały, nieważny i niewiele wart — tymczasem w towarzystwie porucznika Ichimaru nie czuł się tak ani trochę. Porucznik wydawał się zresztą zupełnie nie przystawać do tego wizerunku: był taki przystępny, naturalny i… traktował go jak równego sobie — zupełnie jakby nie dzielił ich dystans wieku, umiejętności, doświadczenia i zajmowanej pozycji.

Co więcej, pozwolił, by Kira mu pomógł — choć w mniemaniu samego Izuru powinien raczej zrugać go za zbytnią zuchwałość. Kira uczuł, jak niespodziewanie robi mu się ciepło na sercu. Dotąd nie ośmielał się nawet marzyć o spotkaniu z porucznikiem Ichimaru twarzą w twarz, a co dopiero o podobnej sytuacji. Tymczasem potraktowano go jak profesjonalistę, mimo że był tylko uczniem — i nawet jeśli porucznik w duchu się z niego naigrawał, to w żaden sposób nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Izuru nie miał w sobie dość śmiałości, by wierzyć, że porucznik Ichimaru był mu aż tak wdzięczny, jak to okazał — ale nie przeszkadzało mu to cieszyć się z usłyszanych słów uznania. Podobnie jak z zaufania, którym zupełnie nieoczekiwanie został obdarzony — choć świadomość, że porucznik Gotei13 zmuszony był się ukrywać, wciąż budziła w nim nieokreślony niepokój. Poproszono go jednak o zachowanie tajemnicy i Kira zamierzał jej dotrzymać. Szczególnie że coś w jego wnętrzu podpowiadało mu, że postąpił słusznie…

Potknął się o wystający korzeń i postanowił bardziej skupić się na rzeczywistości. Drzewa rosły coraz rzadziej; skraj lasu był blisko. Izuru Kira przyspieszył biegu i po paru chwilach wybiegł z zagajnika. Teraz czekał go tylko sprint obok dormitoriów na plac treningowy, gdzie trwały zajęcia. Odbywały się pod gołym niebem ze względów ściśle praktycznych — ponoć w poprzednich latach zdarzało się, że uczniowie nie potrafiący dobrze kontrolować swojego reiatsu czynili niemałe spustoszenia w salach lekcyjnych. Krążyły legendy, że jednym z owych "niesfornych" uczniów był sam kapitan Oddziału Ósmego, Shunsui Kyouraku, któremu podobno zdarzyło się kiedyś wysadzić całe piętro. Kira jednak jakoś nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. Choć z drugiej strony… czy niewiele wcześniej nie dowiedziono mu, że jego wyobrażenia na temat elity Gotei13 były co najmniej mylące?

_Chyba że…_, pomyślał Kira, po raz kolejny czując płonący na policzkach rumieniec. _Chyba że porucznik Ichimaru był pod tym względem naprawdę wyjątkowy…_

Zganił się w duchu. Naprawdę, nie powinien tyle o tym myśleć — to było wręcz… nie na miejscu. Lepiej, żeby skupił się na zajęciach…

Przeciął szybko trawnik za głównym budynkiem Akademii, przebiegł przejściem między dwiema salami treningowymi — i po chwili był już na miejscu. Cała klasa wyraźnie koncentrowała się na przydzielonym przez nauczyciela zadaniu, więc Izuru przemknął cicho bokiem, nie chcąc zakłócać lekcji. Nieco ciążyła mu myśl, że nie zgłosił spóźnienia od razu — ale nie chciał nikomu przeszkodzić, wolał więc zaczekać na przerwę między ćwiczeniami. Tymczasem wypatrywał wśród grona uczniów zgromadzonych na placu znajomej czerwonej czupryny — żywiąc przy tym cichą nadzieję, że jego przyjaciele ćwiczą gdzieś na uboczu i zdoła dyskretnie dowiedzieć się od nich, co go ominęło. Szczęście zdawało się mu dopisywać: jaskrawa plama koloru zamajaczyła naraz ledwie kilkanaście kroków od niego. Kira co tchu pognał w tamtą stronę.

— Kira! — na jego widok w głosie Renjiego Abaraia zabrzmiały zarazem zdumienie, rozdrażnienie i ulga. — Gdzieś ty był cały ranek? Hinamori mało co nie wyszła z siebie!

— Pssst, Abarai-kun — rozległ się tuż obok nich szept Hinamori-san. Izuru był jej za to wdzięczny — „półgłos" był dla Renjiego pojęciem zupełnie obcym, a Kira nie chciał ściągać uwagi na ich trójkę.

— Ja… — zaczął, po czym rozejrzał się uważnie wokół i zapytał z niezrozumieniem — Co właściwie ćwiczymy?

— Utrzymywanie reiatsu na stałym poziomie — burknął Abarai-kun z wyraźnym przekąsem. Kira popatrzył na niego bystro, jeszcze raz przyjrzał się kolegom.

— Przecież… — szepnął, marszcząc brwi. — Przecież zaliczaliśmy to na pierwszym roku! W połowie pierwszego semestru!

— Jemu to powiedz — wzruszył ramionami jego przyjaciel, nieznacznym ruchem głowy wskazując w prawo. Kira popatrzył we wskazanym kierunku i zamrugał, zaskoczony.

— K-kto to? — wyjąkał. — Gdzie Hikari-sensei…?

— A bo ja wiem? — mruknął w odpowiedzi Renji. — Jedni mówią, że na niespodziewanej misji, inni że w Oddziale Czwartym… ale nikt nie wie nic pewnego. A ten tam niczego nam nie powiedział…

Kira przyjrzał się nauczycielowi, który stał teraz odwrócony do nich plecami. Nieoczekiwanie uświadomił sobie, że czuje jego reiatsu bardzo dobrze, a przecież w lesie… _Wróć_, zganił go nagle na nowo rozbudzony zdrowy rozsądek. _Nie pora teraz na to… Skup się!_

Przymknął oczy, koncentrując się na reiatsu nowego profesora — i przełknął ślinę, bo zdecydowanie nie robiło ono przyjaznego wrażenia. Wydawało się chwiejne, agresywne i na swój sposób nawet… okrutne. Zadrżał. Nie rokowało to najlepiej dla jego spóźnienia…

— Paskudny typ — potwierdził jego niewypowiedziane obawy Abarai-kun. — Mocno nieprzyjemny… Wydaje mu się, że wie wszystko… i nic nie da sobie powiedzieć…

Urwał nagle, bacznie przypatrując się Kirze.

— A ty co? — zagadnął, uśmiechając się krzywo. — Coś ty taki cały w skowronkach i rumieńcach? Gdyby nie szło o ciebie, pomyślałbym, żeś się z kimś za cieplarnią obści- …

— Abarai-kun! — przerwała mu Hinamori oburzonym szeptem, nie wiedzieć czemu czerwieniąc się. Kira zamrugał oszołomiony.

— Za cieplarnią? Dlaczego za cieplarnią? — zapytał niepewnie. — Co właściwie masz na myśli, Abarai-kun?

Renji już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążył. W tej samej chwili tuż za ich plecami rozległ się głos, którego żadne z nich się nie spodziewało. Izuru poczuł, jak ogarnia go nagły chłód.

— Widzę, że przyjęliście sobie za punkt honoru, żeby zakłócić przebieg tych zajęć — wycedził nauczyciel zimno. Cała trójka odwróciła się błyskawicznie; Kira drgnął, widząc przed sobą zaciętą w nieprzyjaznym wyrazie twarz, z której spoglądały blade, pełne pogardy oczy. Pierwsze wrażenie było zatem trafne — nie był to ktoś, po kim można by się spodziewać zrozumienia.

I co teraz? Kira nie wiedział. Jego wrodzona praworządność nakazywała mu się odezwać i przyznać do winy — w końcu gdyby nie jego spóźnione przybycie, cała ta rozmowa w ogóle nie miałaby miejsca. Z drugiej strony wszakże coś w głębi duszy podpowiadało mu, że w tym konkretnym przypadku podobne zachowanie mogłoby zostać uznane za zbytnią zuchwałość. Przygryzł nerwowo wargi, zerkając ukradkiem na przyjaciół. Abarai-kun najwyraźniej także nie wiedział, co robić.

O dziwo, Hinamori-san opanowała się pierwsza.

— Najmocniej przepraszamy, panie profesorze — powiedziała żarliwie, gnąc się w ukłonie. — To się więcej nie powtórzy…

— Milcz! — przerwał jej mężczyzna, nadspodziewanie ostro. — Nie przypominam sobie, bym pozwolił ci się odezwać.

Hinamori pobladła gwałtownie; przez chwilę wyglądała jeszcze, jakby chciała wyjąkać kolejne przeprosiny, ale złowróżbne spojrzenie zmrużonych oczu nauczyciela skutecznie ją powstrzymało. Cofnęła się o krok, chroniąc się za Renjim, na którego twarzy malowała się teraz źle skrywana złość.

Kira poczuł, że i nim wzbiera gniew — ale w jego wypadku był on skierowany zarówno w nauczyciela jak i w niego samego, i mieszał się z poczuciem winy. Nie doszłoby do tej okropnej sytuacji, gdyby nie on…

— Nazwiska! — ostry głos nauczyciela wdarł się gwałtownie w te niewesołe rozważania. Izuru zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa przez ściśnięte gardło.

Tym razem to Renji uratował sytuację.

— Renji Abarai… profesorze — odparł, z wyraźnym trudem opanowując wzburzenie. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Hinamori-san w geście otuchy. Dziewczyna postąpiła do przodu.

— Momo Hinamori, panie profesorze — powiedziała, cicho, ale wyraźnie. Nauczyciel obrzucił tych dwoje taksującym spojrzeniem, po czym odwrócił się do Kiry, patrząc nań wyczekująco.

Izuru przełknął z trudem.

— Izuru… Kira… Profesorze… — szepnął, modląc się, by jego głos brzmiał pewnie i odruchowo wbijając wzrok w ziemię. Nie był przygotowany na brutalne szarpnięcie za ramię.

— Patrz na mnie, gdy do ciebie mówię! — zażądał typ, boleśnie zaciskając palce na barku Kiry. — Doprawdy… gdzież się podziała dyscyplina w tej szkole?

Kira mimowolnie usłuchał i niemal natychmiast tego pożałował, napotkawszy owe blade oczy, które teraz zdawały się przeszywać go na wylot. Na placu z wolna narastał szmer — coraz więcej osób gromadziło się wokół ich grupki, przyciągniętych nagłym zamieszaniem. Izuru zorientował się, że drżą mu kolana.

_Przestań się trząść!_, nakazał surowo zdrowy rozsądek.

„_Nie będzie można na tobie polegać…"_

Zacisnął do bólu pięści, próbując się uspokoić. Wyprostował się. Nauczyciel jeszcze przez chwilę świdrował go wzrokiem, nim wreszcie się odezwał.

— Nie przypominam sobie ciebie — stwierdził jadowicie. — Czemuż to?

_Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się zjawiłeś!_, wtrącił buńczuczny głosik w umyśle Kiry. _I to ma być nauczyciel kontroli reiatsu?_

_Racja_, pomyślał. Ale czy to cokolwiek zmieniało?

Uczuł, że paznokcie wbijają mu się we wnętrza dłoni. No dobrze. Raz kozie śmierć.

— Spóźniłem się — wyznał. — Bardzo przepraszam, profes-…

Nie zdołał dokończyć; przerwało mu uderzenie w twarz, od którego aż się zatoczył. Oszołomiony, uniósł dłoń do policzka, kątem oka zauważając reakcje przyjaciół. Hinamori-san wyglądała na wstrząśniętą, Renji ze złości był blady jak papier.

Szum wśród zgromadzonych na placu uczniów wezbrał na sile.

— Jak śmiesz? — wysyczał ten, który miał czelność nazywać się nauczycielem, łapiąc przy tym Kirę za kosode na piersi. — Wykazujesz dalece posunięty brak szacunku i wyobrażasz sobie, że zwykłe „przepraszam" wystarczy? Co za bezczelność!

Odepchnął Kirę, który niemal stracił równowagę — szczęśliwie Renji w porę go podtrzymał.

— Powód spóźnienia? — zapytał tymczasem ich „profesor" natarczywie.

Izuru zawahał się nagle. Nigdy nie potrafił dobrze kłamać — poza tym w tych okolicznościach i tak nie potrafiłby znaleźć choćby w niewielkim stopniu przekonującej wymówki. Co do prawdy zaś…

„_Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby to spotkanie zostało między nami, Izuru-kun…"_

_Nie zawiodę. Dotrzymam słowa. Chcę…_

_Chcę, by mógł na mnie polegać._

Odetchnął głęboko, stając o własnych siłach. Skłonił głowę.

— Z całym szacunkiem, panie profesorze — odparł, starając się panować nad głosem — ale… tego nie mogę wyjawić.

Szmer rozmów wzmógł się jeszcze bardziej; gdzieniegdzie rozległy się nawet zdumione półokrzyki i westchnienia. Kira dostrzegł, że niektórzy z kolegów popatrują z niedowierzaniem to na niego, to na siebie nawzajem; kilka osób kręciło głowami, byli też tacy, którzy usłyszawszy jego słowa, otwarcie pukali się w czoło.

Wyznanie to nie pozostało bez echa także w wypadku jego przyjaciół: Renjiemu wyrwało się krótkie „Co…?!", Hinamori-san jedynie raptownie wciągnęła powietrze. Jednak jakkolwiek potężnego wrażenia nie wywarłby swoim stwierdzeniem na najbliższym otoczeniu, to było ono niczym w porównaniu z tym, jak podziałało na ich „nauczyciela". Na jego twarz wystąpiły ceglaste plamy, nozdrza drżały, usta wygięły się w paskudnym grymasie. Izuru z trudem zwalczył ochotę, by cofnąć się o parę kroków.

— Co takiego? — wysyczał, nachylając się nad Kirą i ponownie szarpiąc jego kosode. — Czy ja się przesłyszałem…? Odmawiasz odpowiedzi na pytanie nauczyciela?

Izuru Kira z najwyższym trudem się opanował; naraz uczuł, że zaczyna się bać i to bardziej niż wtedy, gdy czuł na gardle Shinsou.

Prawdy wszakże powiedzieć nie mógł.

— Naprawdę bardzo przepraszam, profesorze — szepnął. — Gdybym tylko…

— Dość! — huknął typ, puszczając go nagle. Tym razem Kira zdołał ustać bez niczyjej pomocy.

— A zatem tak wyglądają teraz sprawy… — ciągnął tamten, krzywiąc się ze wzgardą. — Doprawdy, co za pożałowania godny regres… — urwał na chwilę, rozejrzał wokół z wyraźną odrazą. —Kiedyś coś podobnego byłoby nie do pomyślenia… Może to przerasta wasze zdolności pojmowania, ale kiedyś w tej szkole istniały wyraźne zasady. O tak… Uczniowie znali swoje miejsce i potrafili okazać należyty szacunek starszym i lepszym od siebie, a podobnie zuchwałe zachowanie żadnemu nawet nie postałoby w głowie… Wtedy bowiem istniała jeszcze dyscyplina, a za jej złamanie… należycie karano. Zaiste szkoda, że władze Akademii tak bardzo zmiękły przez te lata…

— Ale… ale przecież Kira-kun nie zrobił nic złego — wtrąciła nieśmiało Hinamori, co w tej sytuacji należało uznać za akt niebywałej odwagi. — Nie ma za co go karać…

Odpowiedziało jej miażdżące spojrzenie i słowa, wypowiedziane lodowatym tonem.

— Znów odzywasz się niepytana, dziewczyno. Jeszcze chwila i tego pożałujesz…

Hinamori, spłoszona, schyliła głowę, jednocześnie łapiąc za rękę rwącego się by interweniować Renjiego.

— Najmocniej proszę o wybaczenie, panie profesorze…

— „Proszę o wybaczenie…" — w głosie „profesora" zadźwięczał cynizm. — Właśnie to mam na myśli… Wydaje się wam, że przeprosiny wystarczą, że w ten sposób unikniecie odpowiedzialności za złamanie zasad… Kiedyś nie uszłoby wam to płazem… i tak powinno być dalej. Powinniście czuć, że popełniliście błąd — przeniósł wzrok na Kirę — i że ponosicie jego… bolesne konsekwencje.

Izuru nie odpowiedział — nie wiedział zresztą, co mógłby powiedzieć, by jeszcze bardziej nie pogrążyć siebie i przyjaciół. Serce, pełne najgorszych przeczuć, łomotało mu jak oszalałe.

— Może zresztą… to nie byłby taki zły pomysł… — tu typ uśmiechnął się paskudnie, a w jego oczach obok niezmiernej pogardy błysnęła naraz okrutna satysfakcja i jakby… wyczekiwanie. — Taaak… Myślę, że… posłużysz za przykład. Niech twoi koledzy dowiedzą się, jak na moich lekcjach płaci się za bezczelność i brak poszanowania reguł…

Kira patrzył na niego niepewnie, bojąc się nawet domyślać znaczenia tych słów. Na dodatek „nauczyciel", wypowiedziawszy te słowa, przez jakiś czas jedynie milczał, jakby chcąc jeszcze podsycić jego obawy. Wreszcie jednak…

— Wracać do ćwiczeń! — zakomenderował, tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, a wypełniający plac szum, z każdą chwilą głośniejszy, ścichł nagle jak ucięty nożem.. — A ty… — zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Kiry — zgłosisz się po zajęciach i dowiesz się, co cię czeka.

Pozostała część lekcji upłynęła w nieprzyjemnej, dusznej atmosferze. Nikt się nie odzywał, a Kira od czasu do czasu wyczuwał na sobie ukradkowe, wystraszone spojrzenia. Gdy zaś wreszcie dane im było się rozejść, plac treningowy opustoszał nad podziw szybko. Poza Izuru zostali tylko Renji i Hinamori — którzy trwali przy nim nawet teraz. Był im za to wdzięczny.

Przełknął ślinę, czując na sobie zniecierpliwione spojrzenie prowadzącego zajęcia. Nie wolno mu było dłużej zwlekać.

Odwrócił się i podszedł bliżej.

— Jestem, profesorze — powiedział cicho.

„Profesor" obdarzył całą ich trójkę spojrzeniem, którym mógłby zaszczycić błoto na swoich sandałach.

— Dwadzieścia batów — rzucił ozięble, lecz jego oczy uważnie obserwowały reakcję Izuru. — Dziesięć za spóźnienie i dziesięć za niesubordynację. Dzisiaj po zajęciach. Dość tego rozluźnienia obyczajów.

Izuru Kira w jednej chwili poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. C-co… Co takiego…?

— Co takiego?! — Abarai-kun zdawał się być bliski furii. — Przecież…

— Przecież… przecież takie kary wycofano już dawno temu! — zaprotestowała równocześnie Hinamori. — Nie może pan…

Kira w porę dostrzegł skierowane ku nim złowieszcze spojrzenie bladych oczu; zrozumiał, że musi zareagować, nim tych dwoje wpędzi się w równie poważne kłopoty — i to z jego powodu, czego Izuru nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył. Poza tym… jego przewinienie, choć może błahe, było jednak faktem…

Nabrał tchu.

— Tak jest, panie profesorze — odparł dźwięcznie, a głos prawie mu nie zadrżał. Zgiął się w ukłonie. — Zrozumiałem.

Poczuł na sobie spojrzenia przyjaciół: zszokowane Renjiego i przerażone Hinamori-san i uświadomił sobie nagle, że brak mu odwagi, by się do nich odwrócić.

„Profesor" tylko prychnął lekceważąco.

— Zejść mi z oczu — nakazał. — I nie każ czekać na siebie zbyt długo.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Opuścili plac treningowy w ciszy. Kira czuł na sobie współczujący wzrok dwójki przyjaciół, ale wciąż obawiał się spojrzeć im w oczy. Wiedział, że nie obędzie się bez pytań, na które nawet im nie mógł udzielić odpowiedzi — obietnica, jaką złożył porucznikowi Ichimaru nie zakładała żadnych wyjątków. Miał przykrą świadomość, że uznają to za brak zaufania i że zrani ich swoim milczeniem, dlatego chciał jak najbardziej odwlec moment ewentualnej konfrontacji.

Z kolejnych zajęć niewiele zapamiętał; choć osobom postronnym mogłoby się zapewne wydawać, że przysłuchuje się równie pilnie jak zwykle. Notował jednak machinalnie, a słowa nauczycielki, opowiadającej o geografii terenów otaczających Rukongai, nie docierały do niego w pełni.

Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co się stało — i tym, co dopiero miało się stać, jednak przychodziło mu to z trudem. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć: dotąd był całkiem dobrym uczniem, starał przykładać się do nauki i unikać problemów. Nigdy nie spotkała go kara ze strony nauczyciela — nie było ku temu powodów. A teraz…

Zacisnął powieki. Jak teraz będą na niego patrzeć? Co będą o nim myśleć — wykładowcy i inni uczniowie — kiedy już się o wszystkim dowiedzą?

— Kira-kun…?

Podniósł głowę, nieco zdezorientowany. Tuż przy jego ławce stała Hinamori-san, przypatrując mu się z troską.

— Wszystko w porządku, Kira-kun? — zapytała.

— T-tak — Izuru rozejrzał się wokół i dostrzegł, że sala była pusta. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy lekcja dobiegła końca. — W miarę… — dodał ciszej, by być z nią bardziej uczciwym.

Hinamori skinęła głową. Wyglądała na naprawdę zmartwioną i Kira nie czuł się z tym najlepiej. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek smucił się z powodu jego kłopotów — w które zresztą sam się wpędził…

— Zjesz z nami, Kira? — zagadnął tymczasem Renji, który jak się okazało, również został w sali. Kira odwrócił się ku niemu, czując się nieco zagubiony.

— Mamy teraz przerwę, Kira-kun, zapomniałeś? — wyjaśniła Hinamori. — A ty chyba jeszcze nic dzisiaj nie jadłeś, prawda?

Popatrzył na nią niepewnie. Rzeczywiście… spędził w zagajniku tyle czasu, że nie zdążył zjeść śniadania; zresztą do tej chwili nawet o tym nie myślał. A teraz… teraz też nie miał ze sobą nic do jedzenia, bo i skąd? Uciekł spojrzeniem.

— Ja… — zaczął, ale nim zdołał dokończyć, Hinamori-san złapała go za rękę. Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył jej krzepiący uśmiech.

— O nic się nie martw, Kira-kun — powiedziała. — Podzielimy się z tobą… wystarczy dla nas wszystkich.

Kira uśmiechnął się blado. Nadal cieszył się z obecności przyjaciół — lecz z drugiej strony nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że wolałby, aby zostawiono go teraz sam na sam z jego rozterkami. Szczególnie że nie mógł przecież powiedzieć im wszystkiego…

Wyszli razem przed budynek Akademii. Dopiero co minęło południe, a na niebie królowało wrześniowe słońce — stąd na dziedzińcu pełno było uczniów, spożywających swój posiłek w pojedynkę lub w niewielkich grupkach. Normalnie także Kira, Renji i Hinamori dołączyliby do tego grona, zajmując miejsce w cieniu jednego z drzew — tego dnia jednak cała trójka przysiadła na stopniach przed wejściem, nieco na uboczu. Izuru zrozumiał, że chcą z nim porozmawiać o wydarzeniach tego ranka — i już teraz poczuł, jak budzi się w nim poczucie winy.

— Jedz, Kira-kun — ponagliła go łagodnie Hinamori, podsuwając mu pudełko ze swoim drugim śniadaniem. Kira uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, nabrał odrobinę ryżu. Dziwne; w pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się, że jest bardzo głodny, ale teraz w ogóle nie miał apetytu. Wydawało się, jakby żołądek zawiązał mu się w ciasny supeł…

— Boisz się? — zapytał nieoczekiwanie Renji, odkładając pałeczki i spoglądając na niego uważnie. — Kira?

Izuru zamarł w pół gestu, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się tego pytania — ale to był cały Abarai-kun, dla którego „dyplomacja" była tylko jednym z trudnych do zapamiętania słów. Wbił wzrok we własne dłonie.

— T-tak… — przyznał cicho. — Chyba tak.

Chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, każde pogrążone we własnych rozważaniach, aż wreszcie Hinamori-san pacnęła otwartą dłonią w stopień schodów.

— To niesprawiedliwe! — oświadczyła żarliwie. — Nie powinno tak być! On nie miał prawa tak cię karać… Przecież tylko się spóźniłeś!

— Pewnie — poparł ją Renji, bez chwili wahania. — To jakaś skończona bzdura… karać czymś takim za spóźnienie. Niektórzy bez przerwy leżeliby w infirmerii…

— Abarai-kun! — Hinamori-san popatrzyła na niego z niejakim oburzeniem. Renji Abarai jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak, wiem, to że inni też się spóźniają, to żadne usprawiedliwienie. Ale to i tak niczego nie zmienia…

Kira skulił się mimowolnie. Wiedział o tym aż nadto dobrze i bez przypominania.

— Może… — zaczęła Hinamori nieśmiało. — Może gdybyś się jakoś wytłumaczył, Kira-kun, to potraktowałby cię łagodniej…

— Gdzie tam! — przerwał jej znienacka Renji. — Ten cholerny drań tylko szukał pretekstu, by się na kimś wyżyć… każdy powód byłby dla niego dobry. Myślisz, że przejąłby się wyjaśnieniami, nawet gdyby Kira mu powiedział?

Hinamori przygryzła wargi, markotniejąc. Kira, który znał jej zwykły optymizm i wiarę w ludzi, domyślał się, że przyjaciółka z trudem odnajduje się w tej sytuacji. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak mógłby ją pocieszyć; poza tym czuł się dość zakłopotany także z innego powodu. Może jego wina była niewielka, ale nauczyciel miał w końcu pełne prawo, by wlepić mu karę — choć Izuru musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że nawet jemu wydawała się ona niewspółmierna do rangi przewinienia.

— A swoją drogą — podjął tymczasem Abarai-kun, zwracając się wprost do Kiry i wyrywając go z rozmyślań — dalej nam nie powiedziałeś, czemu tak późno przyszedłeś. Wierz mi albo nie, ale wyglądałeś, jakbyś chwilę wcześniej dostał gwiazdkę z nieba…

Izuru spojrzał na niego cokolwiek spłoszonym wzrokiem. Tej chwili obawiał się najbardziej. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później usłyszy podobne pytanie — ale świadomość ta w żaden sposób nie czyniła łatwiejszą jedynej odpowiedzi, jakiej mógł na nie udzielić.

— No, Kira, nie daj się prosić — Renji szturchnął go lekko pod żebra. — Rozumiem, że nie chciałeś powiedzieć tamtej kanalii, ale my to co innego… Chyba że nie możesz o tym mówić przy Hinamori-kun — dodał, uśmiechając się w sposób, który bez wątpienia był znaczący, ale Kira nie był pewien, co konkretnie Abarai-kun miał na myśli.

Zamrugał z niezrozumieniem, co nie uszło uwadze przyjaciela.

— A, czyli, że możesz mówić — uznał Abarai-kun, najwyraźniej nieco rozczarowany. — No, to skończ z tą tajemniczością i wyjaw nam wreszcie, gdzie byłeś.

Kira zmiął w dłoniach materiał hakamy. To było trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał…

— Nie mogę… — wyszeptał. — Przepraszam, Hinamori-san, Abarai-kun… naprawdę nie mogę.

Renji patrzył na niego, jakby Kira właśnie oznajmił, że Hollowy lubią drapanie za uszami.

— Co z tobą, Kira? — zapytał, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. — Chyba jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi, nie?

— Jesteście — przytaknął szybko Izuru. — Najlepszymi, jakich kiedykolwiek miałem, ale… Ale tym razem naprawdę nie mogę. Nawet wam… Przepraszam i… zrozumcie, proszę…

Abarai-kun wciąż mu się przypatrywał, ale Izuru dostrzegł w tym spojrzeniu jakiś dziwny błysk. Poczuł ukłucie niepokoju.

— Dobra… — mruknął wreszcie Renji. — Jak sobie chcesz. Jeśli wola, rób z tego dalej tajemnicę najwyższej wagi… Myślałem po prostu, że bardziej nam ufasz — dodał, podnosząc się.

— Abarai-kun! — w głosie Hinamori-san zabrzmiał wyrzut, ale na Renjim nie zrobiło to szczególnego wrażenia.

— Zobaczę, co u Rukii — odparł na pozór niefrasobliwie. — Na razie! — rzucił jeszcze przez ramię, odwróciwszy się na pięcie i nonszalanckim krokiem ruszył przez dziedziniec. Nie obejrzał się ani razu.

Kira spuścił wzrok. Rozmowa nie była łatwa — tak jak wcześniej przewidywał. Nigdy nie pomyślałby jednak, że Abarai-kun zareaguje aż tak gwałtownie…

Westchnął cicho. Uczuł, że Momo Hinamori ujmuje jego dłoń.

— Przejdzie mu… — szepnęła pocieszająco. — Nie martw się, Kira-kun…

Zerknął na nią niepewnie, wciąż nie unosząc głowy. W odpowiedzi Hinamori-san uśmiechnęła się krzepiąco, mocniej ścisnęła jego palce.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz, Kira-kun — zapewniła, za wszelką cenę chcąc mu dodać otuchy. — Wiesz, że Abarai-kun jest trochę porywczy… chociaż ja też nie rozumiem, czemu nie możesz nam powiedzieć — urwała na chwilę, zmieszana nieco. — To znaczy, na pewno masz ważne powody, wiem… ale ja… Ja myślę, że… myślę, że powiedziałabym wam wszystko, nawet gdyby… To znaczy… chyba żeby… chyba żeby kapitan Aizen mnie poprosił… — spłoniła się nagle, zamachała raptownie rękami. — Och, nie słuchaj mnie, Kira-kun, o czym ja mówię, co ty sobie pomyślisz… Zaraz! — zawołała znienacka, nadspodziewanie radośnie. — To świetny pomysł!

Izuru spojrzał na nią pytająco.

— Hinamori-san…?

— Kapitan Aizen! — Hinamori wydawała się mocno podekscytowana. — Ma dzisiaj zajęcia w Akademii! Pójdziemy do niego razem, a ty powiesz mu o wszystkim, Kira-kun! O karze i… i że to niesprawiedliwe, i w ogóle. On na pewno znajdzie jakieś wyjście!

Hinamori złapała go za ręce i przyglądała mu się wyczekująco, ale Kira przez dłuższą chwilę jedynie siedział bez słowa, zbyt oszołomiony — i spanikowany — by się odezwać. Nie wiedzieć czemu, sama wzmianka o kapitanie Oddziału Piątego wzbudziła w nim popłoch. Pomijając już fakt, że zwrócenie się o pomoc w podobnej sprawie do wysokiego oficera Gotei13 byłoby zbytnią śmiałością, to jeszcze ten konkretny oficer był bezpośrednim zwierzchnikiem porucznika Ichimaru. Izuru za nic nie chciał, aby dotarły do niego wieści o jego upokorzeniu…

Poza tym jeśli porucznik Ichimaru wypełniał minionej nocy specjalne rozkazy kapitana Aizena, to ten ostatni raczej nie byłby zbyt zadowolony na wieść, że dowiedział się o tym kimś postronny — a domyśliłby się tego bez wątpienia, nawet gdyby Kira nie powiedział mu tego wprost, czego zresztą czynić nie zamierzał. Nie, ten wariant niósł w sobie zbyt wiele ryzyka i mógłby mieć niemiłe konsekwencje zarówno dla niego, jak i przede wszystkim dla porucznika Ichimaru…

Bo przecież porucznik Ichimaru na pewno działał z rozkazu kapitana Aizena… każda inna myśl wydawała się Kirze nieomal herezją i dalece posuniętym zuchwalstwem z jego strony.

— N-nie mogę, Hinamori-san — wykrztusił wreszcie, potrząsając głową. — Nie możemy iść z taką błahostką do kapitana Aizena…

— Błahostką? — Oczy Hinamori rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. — Kira-kun, o czym tym mówisz? Przecież tu chodzi o… o chłostę… — Ostatnie słowo przeszło jej przez gardło z wyraźnym trudem. — To… to poważna sprawa. Kapitan Aizen na pewno zrozumie!

Kira przygryzł wargi. Musiał jakoś odwieść przyjaciółkę od tego pomysłu — i to tak, by nie sprawić jej przykrości. Wszak chciała mu tylko pomóc…

— Przepraszam, Hinamori-san — szepnął. — Chciałbym… Chciałbym, by wiedziało o tym jak najmniej osób…

— Och, możesz być pewien, że kapitan Aizen nikomu nie powie — Hinamori uścisnęła jego dłonie. — Proszę, Kira-kun, on na pewno ci pomoże…

Izuru Kira uciekł spojrzeniem. Jak miał jej to wyjaśnić? Każda próba wytłumaczenia wiązała się z naruszeniem złożonej tego ranka obietnicy — zresztą Kira nie miał pewności, czy nawet usłyszawszy jego argumenty, Momo Hinamori dałaby się przekonać. Kapitan Aizen był dla niej chodzącym ideałem…

— Wstydzisz się, Kira-kun… — przyjaciółka zajrzała mu w oczy. Dostrzegł w jej wzroku współczucie. — Prawda?

Kira spojrzał na nią uważnie, po czym powoli skinął głową. To nie była do końca prawda — ale takie wyjaśnienie mogło się okazać wiarygodne. Szczególnie że, pomijając już kwestię zachowania tajemnicy, czuł się jednak dość nieswojo na myśl, że miałby poinformować o swoim pożałowania godnym położeniu kogoś na tak wysokim szczeblu…

— No dobrze… — zgodziła się wreszcie Hinamori. Wyglądała na trochę zrezygnowaną. — Ale… ale przecież musisz komuś powiedzieć! Rozumiem, że nie chcesz zabierać czasu kapitanowi Aizenowi, ale… powiedz chociaż któremuś z nauczycieli! Przecież… takich kar dawno zakazano!

Izuru zawahał się, ponownie nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Szczerze powiedziawszy, wolałby nie wspominać o tym absolutnie nikomu. Wciąż obawiał się pytań, jakie mógłby usłyszeć i, o ile było to możliwe, chciał ich uniknąć. Nawet jeśli miałoby to sporo go kosztować — choć jak wysoka miała to być cena, nie potrafił jeszcze ocenić. Perspektywa chłosty, jakkolwiek nieprzyjemna i zwiastująca bolesne doświadczenia, była dlań jednak czymś abstrakcyjnym. Kira tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czego powinien się spodziewać.

Kierowały nim też i inne pobudki. Wiedział, że interwencje władz Akademii były bez wyjątku skuteczne — kłopot tkwił w tym, że na ogół następowały z pewnym opóźnieniem. Pamiętał dobrze, jak prowadzący zajęcia patrzył na Renjiego i Hinamori, gdy próbowali go bronić i obawiał się, że jeśli zaangażują się w tę sprawę, to może mieć to dla nich nad wyraz przykre konsekwencje. Zwłaszcza, gdyby udało im się w jakiś sposób zablokować karę, jaką „profesor" chciał wymierzyć Kirze. Izuru wątpił, by zdołali uniknąć nauczycielskiej zemsty, nim ów zostałby usunięty ze stanowiska. Kira nie zamierzał się godzić na podobny obrót spraw — myśl, że jego przyjaciele mieliby się dlań poświęcać i dodatkowo na tym ucierpieć, była nie do zniesienia. Nie mógł pozwolić, by stało im się coś złego. Dlatego…

— T-to… To naprawdę nie najlepszy pomysł — odparł cicho. — Wolałbym…

— Kira-kun! — Momo Hinamori wyglądała na zdumioną do granic. — Jak możesz tak mówić? Musimy kogoś poinformować! Powstrzymać go jakoś! Nie możemy pozwolić, by komuś jeszcze stała się krzywda!

Kira zerknął na nią niespokojnie, bo podniesiony głos dziewczyny zaczynał zwracać uwagę — ledwie przed chwilą obejrzała się na nich grupka starszych uczniów, zmierzających już na zajęcia. Hinamori zauważyła niebezpieczeństwo i zreflektowała się trochę.

— Proszę, Kira-kun — dodała z naciskiem, ale znacznie już ciszej. — Nie wolno nam tak tego zostawić… Jeśli wolisz, to mogę nawet iść sama, ale…

— Nie…! — zaprotestował Kira dość gwałtownie. — Proszę, nie rób tego… Nie chcę, byście jakkolwiek interweniowali… ani ty, ani Abarai-kun… Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz — dodał, chcąc choć trochę złagodzić swoje słowa. Niewiele to pomogło — Hinamori patrzyła na niego, jakby upadł na głowę. Westchnął.

— Proszę, Hinamori-san — podjął, nim dziewczyna zdążyła się odezwać. — Zaczekaj trochę. Przynajmniej… — przełknął z trudem — aż odbędę karę. — Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. — Pamiętasz, co mówił Abarai-kun… Ten… ten łotr chce się na mnie wyżyć, więc… jeśli tego nie zrobi, pewnie będzie jeszcze gorzej… A gdyby do tego dowiedział się, że to z waszej przyczyny…

Urwał, spuścił wzrok. Mimo wszystko trudno mu było o tym mówić. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

— Kira-kun… — odezwała się w końcu Hinamori nieco zduszonym głosem. — Ja… To znaczy… Ja naprawdę… doceniam, że tak się o nas martwisz, ale… ale nie możemy myśleć tylko o sobie. — Jej głos ponownie nabrał pewności, gdy kontynuowała. — Jeżeli będziemy zwlekać, to inni też mogą ucierpieć… Przecież rozumiesz, prawda, Kira-kun?

Zacisnął bezsilnie dłonie. Rozumiał, a jakże. I zdecydowanie nie chciał kogokolwiek wystawić na niebezpieczeństwo — nie tylko najbliższych przyjaciół. Z drugiej strony wszakże — tak bardzo chciał okazać, że potrafi dotrzymać danego słowa… że można na nim polegać, choćby tak niewiele potrafił…

Poza tym Hinamori-san i Abarai-kun rzeczywiście mogliby mieć kłopoty, gdyby…

Zwiesił głowę.

— Rozumiem, Hinamori-san — przyznał z bólem. — Ale… ten jeden raz… proszę, nie chodź z tym do nikogo… Może… Może Hikari-sama wróci na następną lekcję i… i problem sam się rozwiąże — dodał jeszcze, choć sam musiał przyznać, że był to dość marny argument.

Hinamori najwyraźniej uważała tak samo, bo jakiś czas tylko przyglądała mu się z powątpiewaniem. Wreszcie westchnęła cicho, pokręciła głową.

— Nie poznaję cię, Kira-kun — wyszeptała, a w jej głosie Izuru usłyszał nutę rozczarowania. — Co się dzisiaj z tobą stało?

Poczuł, że się czerwieni, ale nijak nie mógł się usprawiedliwić. Mimo to odważył się na jeszcze jedno proszące spojrzenie.

— Hinamori-san…

— Nie bój się, Kira-kun, dziś nigdzie nie pójdę — odparła z pewną rezygnacją. — Ale jeśli… jeśli skrzywdzi jeszcze kogoś, to…

Skinął głową na znak, że rozumie.

— Dziękuję, Hinamori-san… — powiedział cicho. Przyjaciółka nie odpowiedziała — wyglądała na urażoną. Wstał, czując, że lepiej będzie zostawić ją teraz samą.

— Pójdę już na zajęcia… przerwa zaraz się skończy — oznajmił przepraszająco. Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką uzyskał było dość nieobecne skinienie głową.

Uczuł, jak narasta w nim poczucie winy. Znów zawiódł. W przeciągu śmiesznie krótkiego czasu udało mu się boleśnie zranić dwoje najlepszych przyjaciół… czy niczego nie potrafił zrobić jak trzeba?

Westchnął, ostatni raz oglądając się na skąpany w słońcu dziedziniec, po czym powlókł się ponuro do sali wykładowej.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Następne dwie godziny przesiedział, nawet nie próbując uważać. Celowo zajął miejsce blisko wyjścia — po wykładzie zamierzał oddalić się możliwie jak najszybciej i jak najdyskretniej. Nie chciał zwracać niczyjej uwagi; szczególnie zaś zależało mu na tym, by uniknąć spotkania z Renjim i Hinamori. Jak dotąd starał się zachowywać spokój, ale obawiał się, że w konfrontacji z nimi — i bliską perspektywą kary — jego krucha determinacja może w parę chwil rozsypać się na proch.

Choć, z drugiej strony, obecnie nie był wcale pewien, czy Hinamori-san i Abarai-kun w ogóle zamierzali zawracać nim sobie głowę. Po rozmowie, jaka miała miejsce na przerwie, Izuru wcale nie byłby tym zdziwiony. Sam też nie miał w tej chwili najlepszego zdania o sobie…

Wsparł czoło na dłoni. Pomijając wszelkie inne kwestie — bynajmniej nie błahe — zaczął go dręczyć jeszcze jeden problem, o którym do teraz szczęśliwie udawało mu się nie myśleć. Zasygnalizowała go dopiero rozmowa z Hinamori — i teraz z każdą mijającą minutą Kira bardziej się nad nim zastanawiał.

Szło ni mniej, ni więcej, a o… fizyczną stronę kary. Izuru miał świadomość, że niewątpliwie wiązała się ona z bólem — ale było to przeświadczenie dość enigmatyczne. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedział, czego ma oczekiwać. Nigdy nie był poważniej ranny, stąd ból — a zwłaszcza silny ból — był dla niego zjawiskiem stosunkowo obcym.

Jak… jak bardzo mogło boleć uderzenie batem? A dwadzieścia uderzeń…? Nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić.

Przymknął oczy. Sam nie był pewien, czy się boi, czy nie, ale czuł narastającą niepewność i towarzyszący jej niepokój, który lodowatą pętlą zaciskał się na jego żołądku.

Czy wytrzyma? Czy zdoła znieść karę z honorem? Czy też po raz kolejny przyniesie wstyd sobie i wszystkim, którym był bliski i zacznie prosić o litość?

Dłoń, na której wspierał głowę, zacisnęła się w pięść.

_Nie_, pomyślał. _Zniosę to… cokolwiek by się działo… Nie będę krzyczeć. Nie będę błagać. Nie będę…_

_Wytrzymam. _

Niespodziewanie powrócił do niego obraz porucznika Ichimaru ze zranioną ręką. Rana nie była może szczególnie poważna, ale wyglądała na bolesną - a tymczasem porucznik nie dał niczego po sobie poznać. Zniósł zabiegi Kiry bez mrugnięcia okiem, ba, z uśmiechem nawet. Właściwie, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, uśmiech ani na chwilę nie znikał z jego twarzy.

Westchnął cicho, przymykając oczy. Gdy teraz o tym myślał, całe spotkanie wydawało mu się wręcz nierealne. Mógłby je uznać za sen, gdyby…

Gdyby nie fakt, że właśnie miał zmierzyć się z jego aż nadto realnymi konsekwencjami.

_Sam się zgodziłeś_, przypomniał głosik z głębi umysłu. _Chyba nie zamierzasz teraz żałować?_

Żałować? Nie, podobna myśl nawet nie postała mu w głowie. Po prostu… nie spodziewał się, że sprawy przyjmą aż tak poważny obrót. W swym młodzieńczym poczuciu sprawiedliwości sądził, że postąpił jak najbardziej właściwie... ale sytuacja skomplikowała się bardziej, niż mógł to przewidzieć. Chcąc chronić to, co uważał za słuszne, zmuszony był złamać zasady szkoły i zranić przyjaciół pozornym brakiem zaufania — i bynajmniej nie czuł się z tym dobrze. Miał wrażenie, że cała sytuacja powoli zaczyna go przerastać...

Czy na tym właśnie miała polegać dorosłość? Jeśli tak...

Gong kończący zajęcia rozległ się tym razem nadspodziewanie wcześnie. Kira uniósł głowę, zaskoczony. Już?

Już.

Przełknął z trudem, czując, jak ogarnia go chłód. Naraz uświadomił sobie, że wcale nie ma ochoty opuszczać sali… że najchętniej nigdzie by się stąd nie ruszał…

_Tchórz._

Zaczerpnął głęboko tchu, zbierając wszystkie siły. Zwlekanie do niczego nie prowadziło; odraczało jedynie to, co nieuchronne. A czyż nie obiecywał sobie, że zniesie karę z honorem?

Podniósł się z miejsca i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył ku wyjściu, mijany przez innych uczestników wykładu, zupełnie nieświadomych dręczących go obaw. Szczerze mówiąc, cieszył go taki stan rzeczy — było mu znacznie łatwiej, niż gdyby odprowadzały go ciekawskie spojrzenia. Przynajmniej nie miał ochoty uciekać…

W tłumie uczniów dotarł do końca korytarza, po czym, przez nikogo niezauważony, zszedł schodami w dół. Szczęśliwie przyszło mu do głowy, by jeszcze przed wykładem zapytać mimochodem kogoś ze starszych kolegów, gdzie znajduje się gabinet nauczyciela kontroli reiatsu. Kira nie chciał ryzykować, wystawiając na próbę jego cierpliwość, której pokłady wydawały się wystarczająco niewielkie. Poza tym, im szybciej zgłosi się, by odbyć karę, tym prędzej…

Przygryzł wargi. Miał nadzieję, że porucznik Ichimaru wybaczy mu nieco późniejsze przybycie… bo myśli, że mógłby nie być w stanie dotrzeć do zagajnika, Izuru ani przez moment do siebie nie dopuszczał. Oby tylko porucznik zaczekał na niego odrobinę dłużej…

U stóp schodów przystanął na chwilę, rozejrzał się wokół. Było tu znacznie ciszej niż piętro wyżej — w korytarzu mieściły się jedynie sale egzaminacyjne, obecnie wiejące pustkami i kilka nauczycielskich gabinetów. Z tego, czego Kira zdołał się dowiedzieć, poszukiwany pokój znajdował się niemal przy końcu korytarza, na lewo od miejsca, gdzie aktualnie stał.

Ponownie przełknął nerwowo. Nie ma co… bardzo… sprzyjające miejsce. Nawet, gdyby krzyczał, wątpliwe, by…

_Ale nie będę krzyczał_, przypomniał sobie stanowczo i, trzymając się rozpaczliwie tej odrobiny determinacji, ruszył przed siebie.

Pierwsze, drugie, trzecie… czwarte drzwi. Tutaj. Tego odpychającego reiatsu nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym.

Odetchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić oddech i przyspieszone bicie serca. Drżał.

_Jeden… Dwa… Trzy… _

_Odwagi, Izuru._

Zapukał.

— Hmm?! — dobiegło gniewnie ze środka. Kira nabrał powietrza w płuca.

— Izuru Kira z drugiego roku, profesorze — zakomunikował, z nadzieją, że jego głos brzmi pewnie. — Przyszedłem… odbyć karę.

Chwila ciszy, po czym…

— Wejść…!

Izuru usłuchał i cicho wsunął się do wnętrza, starannie zasuwając za sobą drzwi. Tuż za progiem zatrzymał się, zgiął w głębokim ukłonie.

Nauczyciel podszedł bliżej; Kira poczuł na sobie jego taksujący wzrok. Bał się choćby drgnąć, by nie sprowokować jakiejś gwałtownej reakcji.

— No, no — usłyszał wypowiedziane zjadliwym tonem słowa. — Widzę, że spokorniałeś od rana… Jakież to cuda potrafi zdziałać perspektywa kary… od razy wykazujecie więcej chęci do współpracy. Pod ścianę…!

Brutalne szarpnięcie za ramię znów całkowicie zaskoczyło Kirę; zatoczył się, ledwie utrzymał się na nogach. „Profesor" — czy może raczej oprawca — popatrzył nań z nieskrywaną pogardą.

— Kosode i shitagi — rzucił zimno. Izuru popatrzył na niego z wahaniem, nie w pełni rozumiejąc.

— Czyżbyś nie wiedział, że baty dostaje się na gołą skórę? — zapytał tamten szyderczo. — Wtedy kara lepiej się… utrwala — dokończył z wyraźną satysfakcją.

Przez chwilę Kira jedynie przyglądał mu się, niezdolny uczynić nic innego. Nie szło o sens słów, które właśnie usłyszał — wbrew temu, co mógł uważać nauczyciel, Izuru wiedział, przynajmniej w teorii, jak wygląda chłosta. Ale ten ton… i reiatsu, które zdawało się ziać teraz jadem i nienawiścią…

Wiedział już, że będzie znacznie gorzej, niż sądził.

Instynktownie skulił ramiona i zaczął rozwiązywać szaty. Dłonie drżały mu lekko, choć starał się opanować — ale bał się, straszliwie się bał i nie mógł dłużej udawać przed sobą, że jest inaczej.

_Może… Może ktoś wejdzie…_, przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy zsuwał z ramion kosode. _Wejdzie i… zainteresuje się… Zdoła go powstrzymać…_

_I zobaczy twoje upokorzenie?_, zagadnął z sobie tylko właściwą złośliwością zdrowy rozsądek. _Na pewno tego chcesz?_

Zacisnął powieki. Wstyd było mu się do tego przyznać, ale w tej chwili gotów był poświęcić wszystko, nawet własny honor, jeśli tylko udałoby mu się uniknąć kary z rąk tego szaleńca…

_Wszystko? Nawet bezpieczeństwo porucznika Ichimaru…?_

Zamarł.

— Ruszaj się, nie mam całego dnia — ponaglił ostro „profesor". Kira czym prędzej zdjął z siebie shitagi, podszedł bliżej ściany. Nauczyciel obrzucił go lodowatym wzrokiem.

— Ręce — zakomenderował krótko. Izuru zerknął na niego niepewnie, po czym posłusznie wsparł dłonie o ścianę. Schylił głowę.

_Wytrzymam_, pomyślał, mimowolnie napinając mięśnie w oczekiwaniu na pierwszy cios, i uchwycił się tego prostego postanowienia jak tonący brzytwy. _Wytrzymam. Muszę wytrzymać…_

Bat przeciął ze świstem powietrze i spadł.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. **

Gin Ichimaru nudził się.

Siedział aktualnie w swoim biurze w kwaterach Oddziału Piątego, ze stertą papierkowej roboty przed nosem i za żadne skarby zaświatów nie potrafił przekonać się do tego, by wreszcie wziąć się do pracy. Monotonne wypełnianie dokumentów było wszak takie uciążliwe… i przyziemne… i… i nużące…

Westchnął zrezygnowany, odchylając się na oparcie krzesła. Samo krzesło odchyliło się również, balansując niebezpiecznie na dwóch tylnych nogach, ale Gin nic sobie z tego nie robił. Choć pewnie znów usłyszy potem, że porysował podłogę…

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i sięgnął po pierwszy lepszy papier, by następnie paroma ruchami złożyć go w nad wyraz zgrabny samolocik. Właściwie był to jedyny powód, dla którego zalegający na jego biurku stos dokumentów minimalnie się zmniejszył. Gin puścił jaskółkę w powietrze i z niejaką satysfakcją stwierdził, że udała mu się szczególnie — przeleciała niemal przez cały pokój, nim wreszcie wylądowała pod odległą ścianą.

Przeciągnął się na krześle. Ależ nuuuuudno. I tak prawie od samiutkiego powrotu do koszar…

Choć prawdę mówiąc, powinien się cieszyć. Miał sporo szczęścia — w chwili, gdy zjawił się wreszcie w siedzibie Oddziału Piątego, Sousuke Aizen właśnie wychodził na cotygodniowe zebranie kapitanów u generała Yamamoto. Potem zaś — miał gościnne zajęcia z kaligrafii. W Akademii Shinigami.

Gin poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco na samo wspomnienie tej informacji. Doprawdy, jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? Przecież Aizen odwiedzał Akademię regularnie, chcąc zjednać sobie sympatię jej adeptów — co zresztą udawało mu się pierwszorzędnie. Gdyby w jakikolwiek sposób wyczuł Gina w jej pobliżu… wystarczyłoby zdjąć blokadę reiatsu odrobinę za wcześnie i…

Potrząsnął głową. Zdecydowanie los mu sprzyjał. Kto wie, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby zgodnie z obietnicą zaczekał w zagajniku na Izuru Kirę. Tymczasem udało mu się uniknąć zarówno natychmiastowej konfrontacji z Aizenem po powrocie, jak i znacznie niebezpieczniejszej ewentualności przypadkowego natknięcia się nań w okolicach Akademii Shinigami…

Z westchnieniem wsparł policzek na dłoni, wyjrzał przez okno, za którym trwało słoneczne, wrześniowe popołudnie. Ciekawe, czy chłopiec był bardzo rozczarowany…

_Znowu_, pomyślał ze zdumieniem, a nawet pewną dozą rozbawienia. Znowu się nad tym zastanawiał…

Ściągnął brwi. Odkąd tylko wrócił, myśl o Izuru Kirze powracała doń z zadziwiającą regularnością. Choćby starał skupić się na czym innym — jak choćby na tym, czego dowiedział się minionej nocy w Centrali 46 — jego umysł wciąż wracał do porannego spotkania.

Dziwne… Choć, jak stwierdził nagle Gin, może ten temat był po prostu miłą odskocznią od innych kwestii, którymi wciąż nie miał ochoty się zająć, mimo iż w gruncie rzeczy powinien. Na samo wspomnienie niektórych informacji, które przeczytał w archiwach, nadal przechodziły go ciarki — a nieuchronna, jak mniemał, rozmowa z Aizenem, jaka czeka go po powrocie zwierzchnika, także nie była zbyt obiecującym tematem do rozważań. Przynajmniej nie w takie przyjemne, leniwe popołudnie…

Kto wie, może nadal siedzi nad strumykiem i zastanawia się, gdzie Gin zniknął…

Uczuł, że jego zwykły uśmiech przygasa nieco. Nie wiedzieć czemu, wyobrażenie Izuru Kiry stojącego samotnie w owym zakątku nad potokiem i rozglądającego się bezradnie, wywoływało w nim najlżejsze ukłucie poczucia winy. Cóż, pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że zostanie mu darowane… choć, prawdę mówiąc, Gin nie wiedział, czemu miałoby mu na tym zależeć.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej. Izuru-kun był doprawdy ujmującym chłopcem, choć wyraźnie się nie doceniał. Wzrok Gina po raz kolejny przyciągnęła cienka kreska zadrapania, przecinająca jego prawe przedramię. _Ciekawe, czy zjadł chociaż śniadanie?_, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Prawdę mówiąc, szczerze w to wątpił: Izuru Kira sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, dla kogo opuszczenie zajęć na rzecz czegoś tak prozaicznego jak posiłek byłoby co najmniej zbrodnią.

_Oby tylko nie zarył nosem w notatki ze zmęczenia…_

Zachichotał. A skoro już o tym mowa… Gin zmrużył oczy, bębniąc palcami w blat biurka.

Tak. Zdecydowanie.

Miał ochotę na persymonkę.

Hmmm.

A może na galaretkę?

Popatrzył z zamyśleniem w sufit.

_Galaretka z persymonek_, zdecydował, po czym stanowczym ruchem podniósł się z krzesła. _W spiżarni powinien być zapas…_

Ruszył ku drzwiom. W wyjściu obejrzał się jeszcze wrogo na niezmiennie piętrzące się na biurku dokumenty. Stanowczo nie nadawał się do tej pracy… Ach, gdyby tak samemu być kapitanem i mieć własnego porucznika, który by się tym zajął…

_Galaretka_, przypomniał sobie. Nie miał teraz czasu na takie bzdury, jak obowiązki. Galaretka była priorytetem.

Uśmiechnął się przewrotnie i zasunął za sobą drzwi.

_Ciekawe, czy Izuru-kun lubi persymonki?_


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Kira sam nie wiedział, jak udało mu się o własnych siłach wyjść z gabinetu. Wyglądało wszak na to, że było to wszystko, na co jego ciało mogło się zdobyć. Stał teraz w pustym korytarzu, wspierając się ciężko o ścianę i czuł, że nie zdoła zrobić choćby kroku dalej. Gdyby ktoś go teraz zobaczył…

Zamknął oczy. Nie było sensu się nad tym zastanawiać… i tak nie mógłby nic zrobić.

Zachwiał się. Ledwie trzymał się na nogach. W głowie kręciło mu się i szumiało, pod powiekami migotały czarne i czerwone plamy.

_Boli…_

Izuru przygryzł wargi, by stłumić jęk. Nie krzyczał… Nie krzyknął ani razu, nawet wtedy gdy pierwsze uderzenie przecięło mu plecy żywym ogniem — choć w tamtej chwili ledwie zdołał się powstrzymać. W ustach wciąż czuł metaliczny posmak krwi…

Zadrżał na samo wspomnienie. Spodziewał się bólu, ale to, przez co przeszedł, przerosło wszelkie jego oczekiwania. Miał niejasne poczucie, że wolałby raz jeszcze stanąć oko w oko z Hollowem, niż ponownie przeżyć podobny koszmar…

Nie potrafił ocenić, kiedy stracił rachubę razów — od pewnego momentu wszystko spowijała czerwona mgła. Pamiętał jedynie ulgę, jaką poczuł, gdy zrozumiał, że już po wszystkim — uświadomiwszy to sobie, przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu stał w bezruchu, walcząc o każdy oddech; otrzeźwił go dopiero ostry głos nauczyciela, który kazał mu się wynosić. Wtedy też Kira zdał sobie sprawę, że policzki ma mokre od łez — i pojął, że to z bólu. Poczuł palący wstyd. Przecież… przecież obiecywał sobie, że wytrzyma…

Westchnął, mocniej zaciskając palce na materiale kosode, które trzymał ściągnięte pod szyją. Nie czas, by o tym myśleć. Musiał jakoś się stąd wydostać, nim ktokolwiek go tu przyłapie. Musiał…

Otworzył oczy. Korytarz rozmywał się i falował. Niedobrze… ale nie miał wyboru.

Odetchnął głęboko i zbierając całą pozostałą mu jeszcze determinację, z wysiłkiem postąpił krok do przodu. A potem jeszcze jeden. I jeszcze…

Kolejny krok — i nieomal upadł na kolana, czując zawrót głowy. Odruchowo zacisnął powieki.

_Jeszcze trochę_, pomyślał. _Jeszcze tylko kawałek i…_

Zamarł, słysząc kroki.

_O nie. Tylko nie to…_

Uczuł, że serce wali mu jak szalone w przypływie nagłej paniki. Co teraz?

Kroki zatrzymały się na chwilę, po czym wyraźnie przyspieszyły, kierując się w jego stronę. Izuru wytężył słuch. Dwie osoby…

_Co robić…?_, zapytał rozpaczliwie własnych myśli. _Co… Co ja im powiem…?_

Skulił się mimowolnie, czując dotknięcie czyjejś dłoni na ramieniu — zaraz jednak uniósł głowę, bo jego uszu dobiegł niespodziewanie znajomy głos.

— Ostrożnie, Abarai-kun… nie zrób mu krzywdy…

— Przecież wiem — burknął drugi głos. Silna dłoń zmieniła nieco położenie, zacisnęła się mocniej na ręku Kiry. — Nie musisz mnie pouczać.

Izuru Kira wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć — ale odważył się uchylić powieki. To nie było złudzenie…

— H-Hinamori-san… Abarai-kun… — wyszeptał ochryple. — T-to naprawdę…

— Jasne, że my — uciął szorstko Renji Abarai. — A któżby inny…?

Kira spoglądał na nich oszołomiony. Dla niego wcale nie było to takie oczywiste. Przecież po tym, co zaszło na przerwie…

— Chyba nie myślałeś, że cię zostawimy? — zagadnął przyjaciel nieco podejrzliwie, jakby odgadując jego myśli. — Co, Kira…?

Izuru uciekł wzrokiem; jednocześnie poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim wdzięczność. Hinamori-san i Abarai-kun byli tutaj… Przyszli po niego, mimo wszystkiego, co wcześniej powiedział…

Policzki zapiekły go nagle.

— M-macie zajęcia… — wyjąkał. — Nie musieliście…

— Pieprzyć zajęcia — rzucił Renji, po czym jakby przypomniawszy sobie o obecności w ich gronie Hinamori-san, również nieco się zaczerwienił. — Kto by się nimi przejmował w takiej chwili…

— Ale…

— Słuchaj no — Abarai-kun nieoczekiwanie zajrzał mu prosto w oczy. — Hinamori urwała się z kaligrafii. Specjalnie dla ciebie. Więc z łaski swojej przestań w końcu smęcić…!

Kira zamrugał niepewnie na dźwięk tych słów, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Momo Hinamori. Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się uważnie, jakby próbując dojść, jak mocno ucierpiał.

— To prawda, Hinamori-san? — zapytał, chcąc się upewnić. — Z kaligrafii…? U… u kapitana Aizena?

— To nic takiego — Hinamori uśmiechnęła się z pewnym zawstydzeniem. — Wszystko nadrobię, a poza tym kapitan Aizen… — urwała, popatrzyła na Kirę z wyraźną troską. — Och, ale to nieważne, Kira-kun… Jak… jak się czujesz…?

Izuru Kira zawahał się. Zaskoczenie spowodowane przybyciem przyjaciół powoli mijało i poprzednia słabość powracała teraz ze zdwojoną siłą.

— Źle… — przyznał w końcu szczerze, ponownie przymykając oczy. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, uchwyt palców, które kurczowo zaciskał na kosode, zelżał; szata zsunęła się z ramienia. Tym razem nie zdołał się powstrzymać i wciągnął raptownie powietrze, gdy tkanina otarła się o przeciętą skórę. Usłyszał stłumione przekleństwo Renjiego.

— Jasna cholera… Kira…

— Abarai-kun…? — w głosie Momo Hinamori zabrzmiało zaniepokojenie. — Co… Och… Kira-kun…!

Kira przygryzł pokaleczone wargi. Tych dwoje było jego najbliższymi przyjaciółmi — a jednak wstydził się, że muszą go widzieć w takim stanie. Tym bardziej zdziwił się więc, gdy w kolejnych słowach Renjiego Abaraia usłyszał podziw.

— Na Hollowy, Kira… Powinieneś wyć z bólu…

Izuru otworzył oczy, podniósł na przyjaciela udręczony wzrok. Sam wiedział najlepiej, jak wiele kosztowało go to, by zachować choć resztki dumy… co więcej z wolna uświadamiał sobie, że nie zdoła powstrzymywać się dużo dłużej…

— Dasz radę iść? — zagadnął tymczasem Abarai-kun, przyglądając mu się uważnie spod zmarszczonych brwi. — Trzeba cię zabrać do infirmerii, ktoś powinien…

— Nie… — wyrwało się Kirze nie w pełni świadomie. Infirmeria… nie, to nie był dobry pomysł. Będą… będą pytać… To… źle…

— Kira!

Głos przyjaciela wydał mu się nagle dziwnie stłumiony. Izuru zamrugał i ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że klęczy na podłodze, a przyjaciele przypatrują mu się z mieszaniną troski i niepokoju. Popatrzył na nich niepewnie.

— Do demona, Kira, chcesz czy nie, ktoś musi cię obejrzeć — zadecydował nerwowo Renji. — Starczy tych bzdur…

— Abarai-kun, może jednak… — wtrąciła nieśmiało Hinamori, ale ich przyjaciel zignorował jej słowa. Najwyraźniej podjął już decyzję i zamierzał wprowadzić ją w życie, niezależnie od zapatrywań pozostałych zainteresowanych. Kira zwiesił głowę… Nie wyglądało, by cokolwiek mogło przekonać Renjiego do zmiany zdania…

— Dalej, Kira — Abarai-kun podniósł się, jednocześnie pomagając mu wstać. Izuru nie protestował, nie miał na to dość sił. — Zaraz ktoś się tobą zajmie… Zdołasz iść? — powtórzył, spoglądając nań pytająco.

— N-nie wiem… — wyszeptał słabo Kira, nie unosząc wzroku, choć w głębi duszy wiedział, że prawdziwa odpowiedź na to pytanie brzmiała „nie". Wątpił, by zdołał przejść choćby kilka kroków, nawet z pomocą Renjiego… nawet, gdyby chciał iść tam, gdzie mieli się udać…

_Nie,_ pomyślał. _Nie mogę… Ryzyko… Ryzyko jest zbyt wielkie… Dałem słowo… _

Nieomal zmusił się, by unieść głowę i spojrzeć przyjacielowi prosto w oczy.

— R-Renji… — wykrztusił, zaciskając dłoń na jego kosode. Dostrzegł błysk zaskoczenia w oczach Renjiego Abaraia. — Nie… nie tam… proszę…

Zaczerpnął z drżeniem powietrza; chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale nagle uświadomił sobie, że nie potrafi dobrać słów… myśli plątały się… uszy wypełnił jednostajny szum krwi… powieki stały się naraz zbyt ciężkie, by je unieść…

— Proszę… — zdołał wyszeptać raz jeszcze, po czym osunął się w ciemność.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Nie był pewien, co go obudziło: światło, które nieoczekiwanie zaczęło przeciskać się przez powieki czy może ściszone głosy, rozmawiające ze sobą gdzieś w pobliżu. Ściągnął brwi, próbując skłonić do współpracy zaspany umysł. Czemu spał? Było jeszcze jasno… Powinien…

Powinien być teraz w zagajniku nad strumieniem, tak jak przyobiecał z samego rana porucznikowi Ichimaru.

Świadomość powróciła do niego w jednej chwili i Kira raptownie uniósł się na łóżku, przypominając sobie wydarzenia całego dnia. Gwałtowny ruch przypomniał mu o czymś jeszcze — plecy zaprotestowały palącym bólem. Izuru zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle, ledwo tłumiąc krzyk.

_Zaraz_, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Łóżko. Leżał w łóżku. Na brzuchu. Gdzie… Gdzie był…?

Infirmeria?

Otworzył oczy w panice — i zamarł, zaskoczony do granic, widząc pokój, który dzielili z Renjim.

Jak? Przecież…

— Obudziłeś się, Kira — usłyszał nagle i zwrócił głowę w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. Renji Abarai patrzył na niego wzrokiem na poły zmartwionym, na poły pełnym ulgi; podobną mieszaninę uczuć wyrażała twarz siedzącej obok niego Hinamori. Izuru uświadomił sobie niejasno, że to ich rozmowę musiał wcześniej słyszeć.

— Jak…? — zapytał, dając wyraz dręczącym go wątpliwościom. Abarai-kun uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Dziękuj Hinamori — odparł. — Zresztą, nie ma co o tym gadać… Jak… Lepiej się czujesz, Kira…? — dodał już poważniejszym tonem.

Izuru przymknął oczy. Ból nie przesłaniał już wszelkich innych doznań, ale dalej był najintensywniejszym z nich. Westchnął cicho.

— Niewiele… — wyznał, czując na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenia przyjaciół. — Strasznie… strasznie boli — szepnął i były to jedne z najszczerszych słów, jakie skierował do nich tego dnia. Poczuł, że Hinamori-san bierze go za rękę.

— Przepraszam, Kira-kun… — odezwała się cicho. — Znasz się na tym lepiej ode mnie…

Kira zamrugał z niezrozumieniem, ale Hinamori-san milczała. Z wyjaśnieniem przyszedł Renji.

— Hinamori zaleczyła, co mogła, ale wiesz, że oboje jesteśmy ciency z medycznego kidou… Ja to już w ogóle… Tak naprawdę, cholernie mało mogliśmy zrobić, żeby ci pomóc, Kira… Przepraszam…

Kira wbił wzrok w prześcieradło. To nie oni powinni przepraszać, wiedział o tym, aż nadto dobrze. A na dodatek dalej im nie podziękował…

— Sam nie zdołałbym sobie pomóc — wyszeptał. — Dziękuję… Hinamori-san… Abarai-kun… I…

— Prześpij się jeszcze, Kira — niespodziewanie wszedł mu w słowo Abarai-kun. — Jakoś cię usprawiedliwimy na wieczornym treningu. I załatwimy jakieś żarcie, przyda ci się porządna kolacja…

Kira przez chwilę spoglądał na niego nieco zbity z tropu, po czym zdobył się na niepewny uśmiech.

— Dziękuję…

— Nie dziękuj tyle — wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi Renji. — Od tego masz przyjaciół, ty makolągwo… No, chodź już, Hinamori… — podjął po chwili, jakby dając Izuru czas na przemyślenie tych słów. — Dajmy Kirze odpocząć… A po zajęciach wracasz do siebie, jeszcze by tego brakowało, żeby cię przyłapali w naszym dormitorium…

— Ale…

— Mowy nie ma… Jakoś sobie z Kirą poradzimy, nie?

Izuru nie od razu uświadomił sobie, że przyjaciel zwraca się do niego. Oderwał wzrok od krajobrazu za oknem.

— Jasne… — odparł cicho, choć jego myśli krążyły już zupełnie gdzie indziej. Nie dotrzymał słowa danego porucznikowi Gotei13… Zawiódł…

— Bywaj, Kira… Do zobaczenia potem — usłyszał jeszcze. Stuknęły zamykane drzwi.

Kira czas jakiś patrzył z bólem w okno, za którym niebo szarzało od nadciągających chmur. Naraz zdał sobie sprawę, że chciałby, by ktoś był teraz przy nim… choć przecież dopiero co pozwolił odejść przyjaciołom.

Potrząsnął głową. Nie zasługiwał na to, by ktokolwiek przy nim był. Nie widział powodu, by ktokolwiek miałby się przejmować kimś tak bezwartościowym jak on…

Osunął się na łóżko, kryjąc twarz w poduszce. Jeśli miał jakąkolwiek szansę na uznanie w oczach porucznika Ichimaru, to stracił ją bezpowrotnie.

_Do niczego. Zupełnie do niczego…_


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Było ciepłe, słoneczne, jesienne przedpołudnie — idealne wręcz na przechadzkę i Gin Ichimaru skwapliwie korzystał z tej okazji. O dziwo, Aizen nie zaprotestował w żaden sposób, gdy Gin zakomunikował mu od niechcenia o potrzebie porannego spaceru. Co prawda, wszyscy wiedzieli, że porucznik Oddziału Piątego lubi się przechadzać o każdej porze dnia i nocy, ale nie spodziewał się, że pójdzie mu aż tak łatwo.

Co więcej, zarówno podczas wieczornego, jak i porannego raportu, Aizen zachowywał się jak każdego innego dnia. Gin nie mógł mieć całkowitej pewności, ale wiele wskazywało na to, że Centrala 46 nie przekazała jeszcze dowództwu Gotei13 żadnych niepokojących wieści.

Dobrze… Im później cała sprawa wyjdzie na jaw, tym lepiej dla niego…

Skrzywił się nieznacznie. Nie był w nastroju, by po raz kolejny roztrząsać wydarzenia tamtej nocy. Powinien zająć się raczej kontemplacją krajobrazu, czy czymś podobnym…

Rozejrzał się wokół. Zabudowania Oddziału Piątego zostały daleko za nim — co samo w sobie wystarczało, by znacząco poprawić mu humor — i szedł teraz przez jesienny las. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie uważał się za osobę szczególnie wrażliwą na uroki otoczenia, ale musiał przyznać, że zagajnik za Akademią robił na nim nad wyraz przyjemne wrażenie…

Zaraz, zaraz… Zagajnik za Akademią?

Przystanął na chwilę ze zdumienia, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. Proszę, proszę, gdzież to go zaniosło…

Ruszył przed siebie, tym razem przyglądając się otoczeniu z większą uwagą. Musiał przyznać, że wszystko prezentowało się bardzo, hmmmm, ładnie… Te, hmmm, krople deszczu na liściach… eee… i strumyk, który płynął między drzewami… i same drzewa też. Kolorowe takie. Naprawdę miłe dla oka…

Popatrzył w górę. Niebo… niebo miało kolor ocz-…

_Wróć_, zreflektował się w duchu Gin Ichimaru, jednocześnie dziękując wszystkim bóstwom, że w okolicy nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby dostrzec jego rumieniec. Doprawdy, skąd coś podobnego przyszło mu do głowy? Czy to w ogóle normalne, żeby oficer Gotei rozmyślał sobie od niechcenia o uczniu Akademii?

_Ale, bądź co bądź, odcień się zgadza_, pomyślał z rozbawieniem, kategorycznie zakazując sobie przy tym dalszego kontemplowania przyrody.

Choć prawdę powiedziawszy, miło byłoby jeszcze raz trafić do tamtego zakątka. Doprawdy, Izuru-kun znalazł sobie wyjątkowo urokliwe miejsce do rozmyślań…

_Znowu!_

Uśmiechnął się kątem ust, skręcając w boczną ścieżkę. Cóż, szanse, że trafi z powrotem do miejsca, gdzie poprzedniej nocy znalazł się zupełnym przypadkiem, były bardzo…

_Jedną chwileczkę_, pomyślał, zatrzymując się nagle. _Czy to przypadkiem nie…?_

Tutaj. Z całą pewnością tutaj. Poznawał to drzewo. I te paprocie. I ten zwalony pień.

Kluczowym dowodem zaś był fakt, że tuż obok pnia siedział nad strumykiem Izuru Kira.

Co ciekawe, reiatsu chłopca było aż nadto wyraźne… Gin uniósł brwi… czy było możliwe, że przez całą drogę nieświadomie je wyczuwał i to ono doprowadziło go do tego miejsca?

Gin uniósł brwi. Ot, zagadka. Skoro jednak już tu był…

Spojrzał raz jeszcze na Izuru Kirę i przeszedł go dreszcz na samą myśl, że ktokolwiek może siedzieć na tak mokrej trawie — w końcu w nocy padało! Zaraz jednak jego uwagę zwróciło coś innego — tego ranka nie miał powodów, by ukrywać swoje reiatsu, a mimo to chłopiec najwyraźniej go nie zauważył. Musiał być czymś mocno zaaferowany…

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by podejść i zapytać… a przy okazji mógłby przeprosić za swoje wczorajsze zniknięcie…

Shunpo — i oto znalazł się nad brzegiem strumienia, tuż za plecami Kiry. Chłopiec zdawał się uparcie wpatrywać w coś na jego drugim brzegu…

— Widzisz tam coś ciekawego, Izuru-kun? — zagadnął od niechcenia Gin, nachylając mu się do ucha. Na dźwięk jego głosu Kira zerwał się na równe nogi, wyraźnie wystraszony — i Gin Ichimaru miał już ochotę zeń zażartować; jednak w tej samej chwili chłopiec zachwiał się, jakby zakręciło mu się w głowie. Gin zareagował odruchowo, obejmując ramieniem jego plecy — i zdziwił się niepomiernie, gdy Kira skulił się raptownie, a po jego twarzy przemknął grymas bólu.

Gin zmarszczył czoło, a jego nieodłączny uśmiech na chwilę zgasł. _Co u licha?_

— Wszystko… w porządku, Izuru-kun? — zagadnął swym zwyczajnym tonem. Chłopiec na powrót przysiadł na trawie, spuścił wzrok.

— Przepraszam, poruczniku — wyszeptał. — Jak pan widzi, jestem kiepski w wykrywaniu reiatsu…

Gin Ichimaru uniósł brew. Cokolwiek nurtowało Izuru Kirę, musiało zajmować go bez reszty — Gin wątpił, by w przeciwnym razie chłopiec tak po prostu usiadł w obecności oficera. Ponadto… Czy mu się zdawało, czy w jego głosie słyszał najlżejszą sugestię goryczy?

Westchnął w duchu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, by tak banalna sprawa dręczyła Kirę do tego stopnia. Co więcej… nie tłumaczyło to jego gwałtownej reakcji na próbę pomocy. Popatrzył na chłopca bystro.

— Kiepski dzień w szkole?

Kira wciąż siedział ze spuszczoną głową, skubiąc bezwiednie źdźbła trawy.

— Można… można tak powiedzieć, panie poruczniku — odparł w końcu ostrożnie.

Gin przysiadł na pniu. Odpowiedź Izuru nadal niczego nie wyjaśniała — upewniła go jedynie w przekonaniu, że zaistniał jakiś problem i to bardziej skomplikowany, niż mogło się początkowo wydawać.

Zamyślił się nad kolejnym pytaniem. Jako szpieg musiał celować w odgadywaniu cudzych nastrojów i ich przyczyn — jednak nigdy wcześniej nie miał do czynienia z uczniem Akademii. I czemu miałoby mu zależeć, by rozgryźć powody przygnębienia Izuru Kiry? Czyżby chciał mu w ten sposób wynagrodzić swoje wczorajsze zniknięcie? A jeśli tak — to czemu tak bardzo się tym przejmował?

Zganił się w duchu. Podobne rozważania do niczego w tej chwili nie prowadziły. Jeśli chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć, to należało zapytać, a nie bezproduktywnie się zastanawiać.

Poza tym… czemu chłopiec sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ktoś go obił? Jego reiatsu… Teraz, gdy Gin się nad tym zastanowił, doszedł do wniosku, że było w nim coś… niezdrowego. Uczuł, że zaczyna boleć go głowa.

— Jakieś kłopoty na treningu? — zapytał, próbując trafić na właściwy trop. Odpowiedział mu przeczący ruch głowy. I milczenie.

A zatem nie tędy droga… No cóż, nie oczekiwał, że Kira z miejsca zacznie wylewać przed nim swe żale — ale mimo wszystko liczył na odpowiedź, która dawałaby chociaż pewien punkt zaczepienia.

Postukał palcami o pień. Hmmm…

_Właściwie_, pomyślał nagle, _to…_

— Nie powinieneś być przypadkiem na zajęciach, Izuru-kun? — rzucił od niechcenia. Izuru Kira posłał mu szybkie spojrzenie, nim znów uciekł wzrokiem.

— Kapitan Ukitake mnie zwolnił… — powiedział cicho. — N-nie wagaruję, poruczniku… — dodał, jakby nieco spłoszony.

Gin popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem. W życiu nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, by kogokolwiek winić za wagary — w końcu każdemu mogły się przydarzyć.

_No dobrze_, poprawił się w myślach. _Może każdemu poza Izuru Kirą. _To wszakże nijak nie zmieniało faktu, że nie zamierzał robić z tego problemu…

Skoro jednak Kira został zwolniony z zajęć, to coś musiało być nie w porządku. I to mocno nie w porządku — kogoś, komu wagary wydawały się ciężkim przewinieniem, nie zatrzymałby w dormitorium zwykły katar czy parę siniaków…

— Kapitan Ukitake z pewnością miał dobry powód, by cię zwolnić, Izuru-kun — stwierdził, na pozór lekkim tonem, jednocześnie nie spuszczając z Kiry bacznego wzroku. Chłopiec znów milczał przez chwilę, obracając w palcach znaleziony w trawie kamyk i przygryzając wargi. Wreszcie…

— J-jestem do niczego — szepnął, a Gin wychwycił niemal niezauważalne drżenie w jego głosie. — To wszystko przez to…

Kamyk wylądował z cichym pluskiem w toni strumienia — Gin zaś patrzył na chłopca w całkowitym osłupieniu. Co temu dzieciakowi znów strzeliło do głowy?

— Mógłbyś powtórzyć… bo chyba się przesłyszałem? — zagadnął, przywołując na twarz maskę rozbawienia. Izuru Kira podciągnął kolana pod brodę. _Na Hollowa_, przemknęło przez głowę Gina, _co z nim?_

— Przepraszam, poruczniku… — wykrztusił tymczasem chłopiec. — Przepraszam, że… że się wczoraj nie zjawiłem… Wiem, że… z-zawiodłem…

Gin poczuł, że robi mu się co najmniej głupio. Jeśli to był jeden z powodów fatalnego nastroju Kiry, to… U licha, powinien to jakoś wyjaśnić… Tylko jak?

Z drugiej strony, Izuru Kira musiał mieć naprawdę poważny powód, jeśli nie wrócił wczoraj do zagajnika. Gin był niemal całkowicie pewien, że stało się to z tej samej przyczyny, dla której dziś Kira opuścił zajęcia…

I jeszcze ten ból, który odmalował się wcześniej na jego twarzy i odbijał się echem w reiatsu…

Dość tego kluczenia.

— Co się stało, Izuru-kun? — zapytał wprost, autorytatywnym tonem oficera Gotei. Kira podniósł na niego wystraszone, błękitne spojrzenie.

— Ja… Zasłużyłem, poruczniku… — wyjąkał. — T-to… za karę… Należało mi się…

— Co? — rzucił Gin, nieco zbyt ostro, czując, jak w głębi duszy kiełkuje nad wyraz paskudne przeczucie. Izuru Kira skulił się jeszcze bardziej.

— D-dwadzieścia batów… — szepnął jakby z zawstydzeniem, opierając czoło na kolanach.

_Co takiego?!_

Gin patrzył na Kirę w osłupieniu, nie wierząc w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Czuł się, jakby znienacka trafił wprost do Hueco Mundo. Równie dobrze Izuru mógłby oznajmić, że postanowił rzucić akademię i zająć się uprawą persymonek. Musiał się przesłyszeć… Coś takiego nie było przecież możliwe…

Było?

Było. Gdyby Izuru Kira chciał skłamać, z całą pewnością nie wspomniałby o czymś tak upokarzającym jak chłosta — o tym Gin był całkowicie przekonany. Uczuł, że narasta w nim zimny gniew. Nie interesował się dotąd regulaminem Akademii, ale zakładał, że powinien chronić on uczniów. Zresztą, nawet w Gotei13, organizacji bądź co bądź militarnej i złożonej z dorosłych, nie stosowano podobnie okrutnych i bezsensownych kar.

Jak można było dopuścić do czegoś podobnego?

Gin mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Gdyby ten, kto wydał wyrok na Izuru Kirę, trafił w tej chwili w jego ręce, nie uniknąłby spotkania z Shinsou…

_Czemu tak bardzo się tym przejmujesz…?_

Zawahał się na chwilę, przygryzając wargi. No właśnie… czemu?

Odpowiedź zjawiła się sama, zupełnie naturalnie. Przejmował się, bo… czuł, że on tu zawinił.

Pojął nagle, czemu drzewa na drugim brzegu wydawały się Izuru takie interesujące. Czuł, że nie dałby rady spojrzeć w tej chwili na Kirę i zachować spokoju.

Uświadomił sobie, że od dłuższego czasu milczy. Niedobrze… należało coś odpowiedzieć, nim chłopiec uzna, że Gin potępia go za to, co się stało.

— Za… spóźnienie — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. Poczuł, że Kira przygląda mu się niepewnie.

— T-tak… — usłyszał po chwili. — Ale… nie zasłużyłem na nic innego… Należało mi się…

Gin zdobył się, by wreszcie popatrzeć na Kirę. Chłopiec wpatrywał się przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem, ciskając do wody drobne kamyki.

— Należało mi się… — podjął Izuru po chwili przerwy przejmująco obojętnym tonem. — Spóźniłem się na zajęcia i słusznie zostałem ukarany… Nie powinienem ich opuszczać, szczególnie że… że jestem taki słaby z wyczuwania reiatsu…

Gin zamrugał ze zdumieniem. Czy… czy to możliwe, by Kira naprawdę tak uważał? Podobna postawa wydawała mu się nieprawdopodobieństwem… W końcu nic nie usprawiedliwiało chłosty za podobne przewinienie. Poza tym… Co on się tak uczepił tego nieszczęsnego reiatsu?

— Na dodatek… — ciągnął tymczasem Kira nieco zduszonym głosem — H-hinamori-san i… Abarai-kun… Oni też prawie… przeze mnie… A… a potem… Na pewno zachowaliby to w tajemnicy… Ufam im i… i wiem, ale… Ale i tak nie mogłem… Zawiodłem ich i… i zraniłem… choć wcale na to nie zasłużylim, ale… Nie mogłem im powiedzieć… — Izuru zacisnął kurczowo dłonie na okrytych kosode ramionach, a Gin znów poczuł ukłucie sumienia. Na wszystkie Hollowy Hueco Mundo, wyglądało na to, że chłopiec aż nadto przejął się wczorajszą obietnicą milczenia. — Nie mogłem… Nikomu nie mogłem… Dałem słowo…

Gin poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim pogarda do samego siebie. A zatem nie mylił się... Izuru Kira naprawdę ucierpiał przez niego — z powodu obietnicy, której nigdy nie musiałby składać, gdyby on, Gin Ichimaru, nie był tak lekkomyślny w swoich planach. Do demona, że też chłopiec miał nieszczęście natknąć się na niego poprzedniego ranka… Mogło się to wydawać nieprawdopodobne, ale Ginowi trudno było znieść myśl o tym, że przyczynił się do czyjegoś cierpienia. Szczególnie gdy szło o kogoś niewinnego… i o kogoś, kto wcześniej dołożył wszelkich starań, by mu pomóc.

Gin Ichimaru zerknął odruchowo na swoją rękę — po czym zaklął w duchu. To była wyjątkowo podła świadomość… a na dodatek nijak nie wiedział, co powinien w zaistniałej sytuacji zrobić.

— A najgorsze, że… — głos Izuru Kiry ścichł nagle, a Gin zmarszczył brwi z zaniepokojeniem. O co jeszcze chłopiec zamierzał się oskarżyć? — Najgorsze, że nie dałem rady… Naprawdę… naprawdę chciałem… miałem nadzieję, że… Ale… n-nie mogłem…

Izuru urwał, na jego twarzy wyraźnie odmalował się wstyd. Gin zmrużył oczy — chłopiec najwyraźniej nie dostrzegał, że choć nie dotrzymał jednego przyrzeczenia — nie z własnej winy, to należało podkreślić — to nie złamał słowa w sprawie znacznie ważniejszej, przynajmniej z punktu widzenia samego Gina. Wydawało się jednak, że jego obecne zawstydzenie nie wynikało jedynie z poczucia winy… i Gin Ichimaru niemal jęknął nad własną głupotą, gdy pojął, co tym razem miał na myśli Kira. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć… wszak chłopiec także tu i teraz cierpiał nie tylko wewnętrznie, ale i fizycznie… Dwadzieścia batów…

_Ginie Ichimaru, ty skończony półgłówku!_

— Nie dałem rady… — szept Izuru ponownie zwrócił jego uwagę. — Nie dotrzymałem także i tej obietnicy… Sam pan widzi, poruczniku… Do niczego się nie nadaję…

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Gin był niemal pewien, że za chwilę usłyszy szloch — i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Spojrzał na chłopca z niekłamanym podziwem — Izuru Kira wyraźnie był dzielniejszy, niż sam sobie uświadamiał. Choć mimo wszystko, Gin wolałby, by Kira nie musiał udowadniać przed nim swego męstwa w taki sposób…

— Czy… czy wszystko robię źle…? — dobiegło naraz spomiędzy palców Izuru. Gin uczuł, jak wzbiera w nim irytacja: na cały świat, samego siebie i — w najmniejszym stopniu — na Izuru Kirę. Musiał coś z tym zrobić… u demona, był chłopcu winien przynajmniej tyle. Kira nie powinien zadręczać się z powodu spraw, w których nijak nie było jego winy…

— Spójrz na mnie, Izuru Kiro — nakazał stanowczo. Chwilę trwało, nim Kira uniósł z wahaniem głowę. Sprawiał wrażenie nieco przestraszonego.

— Czy uważasz, że Gotei13 to… potwory? — zapytał Gin, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, ale w chwilę potem Kira gorliwie potrząsnął głową. Gin Ichimaru mimowolnie uśmiechnął się szerzej. _Nie spotkałeś jeszcze Kenpachiego Zaraki_, pomyślał._ Ani Retsu Unohany. Ani… _

Jego uśmiech przygasł.

_Sousuke Aizena już spotkałeś. _

— A czy… masz MNIE za potwora? — drążył z naciskiem. Tym razem Izuru zaprzeczył jeszcze energiczniej — i najzupełniej szczerze, jak uświadomił sobie Gin. Poczuł wdzięczność; już teraz znaleźliby się w Seireitei tacy, którzy…

Przygryzł wargi. Nie pora, by rozwodzić się nad sobą.

— W takim razie — podjął — sądzisz może, że jestem idiotą? Hmm?

Chłopiec popatrzył na niego wstrząśnięty.

— Poruczniku Ichimaru…

— Posłuchaj uważnie, Izuru — Gin Ichimaru wszedł mu w słowo, jednocześnie przysiadając nad brzegiem tuż obok Kiry. Trawa wciąż była mokra, ale nie miało to teraz najmniejszego znaczenia. Należało powiedzieć głośno to, co musiało zostać wypowiedziane. — Jak dotąd nie usłyszałem od ciebie niczego, co świadczyłoby o jakiejkolwiek winie, do której musiałbyś się poczuwać… Nie mam też powodów, by sądzić, że zawiodłeś — dodał, czując na sobie niepewne spojrzenie chłopca.

— Właśnie tak — ciągnął zdecydowanie, odpowiadając na niewypowiedziane wątpliwości Kiry — choć sam nie był pewien, skąd w nim ta nagła determinacja, by udowodnić chłopcu jego własną wartość. W końcu, wbrew przepowiedni generała Yamamoto, wzbraniał się przed tym, by dopuścić kogokolwiek bliżej siebie… — To, że nie zdołałeś przyjść, nie wynikało z twojej złej woli… I nie myśl, że nie potrafię tego zrozumieć…

_Szczególnie że nawet na ciebie nie czekałem…_, pomyślał, czując się nagle wyjątkowo paskudnie.

— Ale przecież… — odważył się wtrącić Izuru, nerwowo obracając w palcach zerwane właśnie źdźbło trawy. — Przecież nie dotrzymałem obietnicy…

— Dotrzymałeś — odparł stanowczo Gin. Gdy odpowiedziało mu niedowierzające spojrzenie, poczuł, że powinien dodać chłopcu otuchy jakimś gestem; sam jednak nie wiedział, co takiego powinien zrobić. Nigdy nie przywiązywał wagi do podobnych rzeczy… Rangiku zawsze była w tym lepsza. — Dotrzymałeś, Izuru — powtórzył, zdobywając się na odwagę i kładąc ostrożnie dłoń na ramieniu Kiry. Chłopiec drgnął zauważalnie, niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Gin kontynuował. — Za cenę własnej godności i nietykalności dotrzymałeś danego mi słowa i dowiodłeś, że jesteś wart zaufania… Nie mam ci nic do zarzucenia, Izuru Kiro.

— Poruczniku…

— Nie powiedziałeś nikomu ani słowa, prawda, Izuru? Nawet gdy… — Gin kaszlnął, by zamaskować niespodziewane załamanie głosu; od niechcenia poprawił kosode pod szyją, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że to od chłodu. — Nawet gdy wiedziałeś, co cię czeka?

— N-nie… — potwierdził nieśmiało Izuru Kira, po raz kolejny uciekając spojrzeniem. Gin poklepał go lekko po ramieniu.

— I właśnie o to chodzi — oznajmił swym radosnym tonem, którym każdego był w stanie zbić z tropu. —Czy mógłbyś więc łaskawie spojrzeć na sprawę z tej strony, zamiast bezsensownie się pogrążać…?

Kira przygryzł wargi, ale wydawał się nieco pewniejszy swego. Gin uśmiechnął się kątem ust. Wyglądało na to, że terapia choć w części poskutkowała…

— A swoją drogą… — rzucił, chcąc ostatecznie rozluźnić atmosferę. — O co chodziło ci z tym reiatsu?

Na twarz Izuru Kiry w jednej chwili wystąpił rumieniec.

— S-sam nie wiem, co się dzieje… — wyznał, zerkając na Gina z pewnym wahaniem. — Chyba… chyba po prostu jestem w tym marny, ale… ale bywa, że… nie potrafię kogoś wykryć… — dokończył, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

Gin Ichimaru uniósł pytająco brwi.

— Miałbyś na myśli kogoś konkretnego?

— N-noo, tak… — przyznał Kira, nieco niechętnie. — Pana, poruczniku…

Gin zamrugał, zaskoczony. Niemożliwe, żeby…

— Jesteś głupi, czy tylko naiwny? — zagadnął. Kira popatrzył na niego z oszołomieniem. Gin potrząsnął głową, z udawaną rezygnacją.

— Doprawdy, czego oni was uczą? — podjął. — Nie wiedziałeś, że oficerowie Gotei potrafią, gdy chcą, maskować swoje reiatsu…?

— Więc… to dlatego… — wyrwało się Izuru. Gin posłał mu autentycznie rozbawione spojrzenie.

— Ano dlatego — przyznał. — Nie masz się więc o co martwić…

Na ustach Kiry zatańczył blady uśmiech, ale chłopiec nic nie powiedział. Jakiś czas siedzieli w ciszy — a Gin złapał się na tym, że podziwia roztaczający się przed nim widok.

Zmrużył oczy. Otaczał ich barwny jesienny las, na ciemnobłękitnym niebie świeciło słońce, a płynący przed nimi potok lśnił w jego blasku. Było naprawdę pięknie… czy raczej byłoby, gdyby nie fakt, że reiatsu Izuru Kiry aż pulsowało bólem.

_Dwadzieścia batów_, pomyślał Gin. To także należało naprawić…

Wstał, nagle zdecydowany; uśmiechnął się, napotykając błękit zdumionych oczu. Wyciągnął dłoń.

— Chodź ze mną… Izuru.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Izuru Kira wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie śni. Nie zaczął tego dnia w najlepszym nastroju… Co prawda, kapitan Ukitake wykazał się wielką wspaniałomyślnością — dostrzegłszy, że Kira nie wygląda najlepiej, zwolnił go z lekcji bez żadnych pytań — było to jednak marne pocieszenie. Izuru był zbyt pilnym uczniem, by cieszyć się choćby z tego, że upieką mu się zajęcia — a innych powodów do radości raczej w owej chwili nie miał. Przez noc, na pół nieprzespaną z powodu bólu, zdążył z powodzeniem przekonać sam siebie o ogromie własnej winy i słuszności kary; wśród samooskarżeń zapominając o tym, co, w rzeczy samej, było najważniejsze. Obietnica, dla której dochowania był gotów na tyle poświęceń, rozmyła się w jego umyśle, ustępując miejsca wyrzutom sumienia wywołanym przez późniejsze wydarzenia. W rezultacie był w stanie myśleć jedynie o błędach i zarzutach wobec siebie, umniejszając zasługi i odmawiając im znaczenia. Gdy więc zasiadł w końcu w swym ulubionym zakątku nad strumieniem — wprawdzie kapitan Ukitake stanowczo nakazał mu odpoczynek, ale Kira nie potrafił przekonać się do myśli o powrocie do dormitorium — jego przygnębienie osiągało zupełnie nowe głębie. Miał dojmujące poczucie, że nigdy nie odnajdzie własnej drogi — i będzie jedynie dreptał w kółko po ścieżce wyznaczonej przez słabość i nieudolność. Dumne marzenia o zostaniu shinigami… o byciu kimś wartościowym wydawały się odległe i — dla kogoś takiego jak Izuru Kira — praktycznie nie do zrealizowania.

A potem nie wiedzieć skąd zjawił się porucznik Ichimaru — i niespodziewanie dla samego siebie Kira otworzył się przed nim, szczerze opowiadając o dręczących go zgryzotach i rozterkach. I porucznik Ichimaru słuchał…

Kira przygryzł wargi, naraz mocno zmieszany. Kiedy teraz o tym myślał, podobne postępowanie wydawało mu się straszliwie zuchwałe — ale wtedy jawiło się jako najnaturalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. Mówił, bo wiedział, że jest słuchany — choć był tylko niepozornym i niespecjalnie utalentowanym adeptem Akademii, a zwracał się do wysokiego oficera Gotei13. Gdy zaś Kira opowiedział o wszystkich swoich udrękach, porucznik Ichimaru przemówił — a jego proste, celne słowa i jasny osąd sprawiły, że świat Izuru ponownie pojaśniał, a jego decyzje odzyskały sens. W tamtej chwili poczuł, że bardziej niż kiedykolwiek bliski jest temu, by odnaleźć swój cel — i swoją życiową ścieżkę…

— Nie śpij, Izuru-kun — dobiegł go nagle rozbawiony głos. — Zwiedzaj…

Izuru Kira w jednej chwili się zaczerwienił. Jak miał okazję przekonać się już wcześniej, porucznik Ichimaru był bardzo… bezpośredni.

— Przepraszam… — zaczął z zawstydzeniem, ale porucznik przerwał mu ruchem głowy.

— Nie możesz za wszystko przepraszać, Izuru-kun — stwierdził, z udawaną przyganą. — To już, hmmmm… chyba siódmy raz odkąd tu jesteśmy…

Kira zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Tutaj oznaczało ni mniej, ni więcej tylko serce Seireitei. Od jakiegoś czasu wędrowali przestronnymi — i w opinii Izuru zupełnie identycznymi — ulicami, wśród siedzib elitarnych oddziałów Gotei13. Oni zaś, jak wyjaśnił porucznik Ichimaru, zmierzali właśnie do Oddziału Czwartego.

_Dziwne_, pomyślał Izuru. Wiedział dobrze, że Oddział Czwarty zatrudniał najlepszych uzdrowicieli nie tylko w Seireitei, ale i w całym Soul Society — stąd domyślał się, w jakim celu prowadzi go tam porucznik Ichimaru. W każdej innej sytuacji wydałoby mu się to zbytnią śmiałością, co więcej powinien się obawiać większego upokorzenia… a jednak nie miał najmniejszych oporów, by iść za porucznikiem.

Czuł, że za nim byłby gotów pójść wszędzie…

Przymknął oczy, gdy powróciło do niego kolejne wspomnienie z tego poranka. Wspomnienie dłoni wyciągniętej w pomocnym geście i odrobinę niepokojącego, ale przecież ciepłego przy tym uśmiechu porucznika.

„_Chodź ze mną, Izuru…"_

I oto on, Izuru Kira, wstał, by podążyć za Ginem Ichimaru. Ujął tę wyciągniętą ku niemu dłoń i pozwolił się prowadzić — choć nie wiedział nawet wówczas, dokąd porucznik chce go zabrać.

Mimo to… całym sercem czuł, że chce mu ufać. Nawet, jeśli sam nie potrafił odpowiedzieć, dlaczego…

— Au! — wyrwało mu się mimowolnie, gdy niespodziewanie na coś wpadł. Zdrowy rozsądek zachichotał z satysfakcją. _Wiesz, spacery po omacku to jednak nie najlepszy pomysł_… Kira chcąc nie chcąc przyznał mu rację i czym prędzej otworzył oczy.

Ledwie to zrobił — a już miał ochotę, by znów je zamknąć. To, na co wpadł, okazało się bowiem być osobą. Kobietą w dodatku. I na dodatek — Kira przełknął ślinę — ubraną w… kapitańskie… haori…?

Izuru poczuł, że robi mu się słabo i nie miało to nic wspólnego ze skutkami wczorajszej chłosty. Miał przed sobą samą… samą kapitan… kapitan…

— Kapitan Unohana we własnej osobie! Jakże miło panią widzieć! — wyraźnie rozpromienił się porucznik Ichimaru. — Jesteśmy na miejscu, Izuru-kun — dodał, delikatnie stukając Kirę w ramię.

Izuru, który otrząsnąwszy się z pierwszego szoku, natychmiast się ukłonił, teraz wyprostował się szybko — jak się okazało, nieco za szybko, biorąc pod uwagę stan jego pleców. Zachwiał się lekko; szczęśliwie porucznik w porę złapał go za łokieć.

Kapitan Unohana odwróciła się do nich, spoglądając z uwagą.

— Mnie również miło — odparła, ale jej uprzejmy ton wydał się Kirze nieprzenikniony. — A to jest… — zaczęła, zwracając oczy ku Izuru.

— Izuru Kira z drugiego roku Akademii — Kira ukłonił się ponownie, tym razem zdecydowanie ostrożniej. Czuł, że poprzednim razem musiał nadwerężyć którąś z ran — ból, który dotąd udawało mu się choć w pewnym stopniu ignorować, teraz wyraźnie przybrał na sile. — To wielki zaszczyt spotkać panią kapitan — dokończył, ale ledwie udało mu się opanować bolesny grymas. Dostrzegł, że we wzroku kapitan Unohany pojawił się cień zaniepokojenia.

— Jak rozumiem, ma pan do mnie jakąś sprawę, poruczniku? — zagadnęła. Izuru czuł się coraz bardziej nieswojo pod jej badawczym spojrzeniem. — O co chodzi?

— Moglibyśmy przejść do środka? — odpowiedział pytaniem Gin, niespodziewanie kładąc dłonie na ramionach Kiry, jakby w obronnym geście. Kapitan Unohana nieznacznie uniosła brwi.

— Oczywiście — odparła. — W Oddziale Czwartym każdy jest mile widziany.

Izuru rozejrzał się dyskretnie i dopiero teraz zorientował się, że od jakiegoś czasu stali w bramie prowadzącej do siedziby uzdrowicieli. Teraz ruszyli za panią kapitan przez rozległy dziedziniec; porucznik Ichimaru szedł o krok za Kirą, wciąż z dłonią na jego ramieniu. Izuru nie bardzo potrafił to zrozumieć; brakowało mu jednak śmiałości, by zapytać. Dopiero gdy weszli do budynku i kapitan Unohana przystanęła kilka kroków od nich, zagadnięta przez jednego z młodszych medyków, porucznik zdecydował się na wyjaśnienie.

— Masz krew na kosode, Izuru-kun — powiedział półgłosem, nachylając się do ucha Kiry. Izuru obejrzał się z przestrachem, ale porucznik Ichimaru powstrzymał go stanowczo. — Ostrożnie… — dodał. — Nie zwracaj na siebie uwagi…

Kira uciekł wzrokiem. Głos porucznika wydawał się równie niefrasobliwy jak zwykle; nie sposób było doszukać się w nim troski czy niepokoju. A jednak, z sobie tylko wiadomych powodów, porucznik Ichimaru wyraźnie chciał oszczędzić mu wstydu — i Izuru był mu za to wdzięczny.

_A jeśli chce w ten sposób ochronić własną skórę? I uniknąć pokątnych oskarżeń o to, że on cię skrzywdził?_, wtrącił złośliwie zdrowy rozsądek.

Przygryzł wargi. Ta myśl była… brzydka. I zdecydowanie nie na miejscu.

Poza tym… czemu porucznik miałby zadawać sobie trud, by go tu przyprowadzić, jeśli chciał uniknąć ewentualnych zarzutów…?

_Ha! No właśnie… czemu?_

Nie dane było mu jednak się nad tym zastanowić, bo w tej samej chwili jego uszu dobiegł głos kapitan Unohany, która najwidoczniej skończyła już udzielać porady.

— Proszę za mną — rzekła, po czym poprowadziła ich jasnym, przestronnym korytarzem. W drodze co i rusz mijali ich zajęci obowiązkami członkowie Oddziału Czwartego i Kira skulił się mimowolnie, mając nieodparte wrażenie, że wszyscy na niego patrzą. Poczuł, że palce porucznika zaciskają się uspokajająco na jego ramieniu.

_Tak… Tylko spokojnie. _

Zatrzymali się nagle; Izuru zorientował się, że stoją najpewniej przed wejściem do gabinetu pani kapitan. Z niejakim zdumieniem uświadomił sobie, że ani tu, ani nigdzie wcześniej nie widział straży — ale z drugiej strony byli w końcu w szpitalu.

— Zapraszam —kapitan Unohana otworzyła przesuwane drzwi. W uszach Kiry jej słowa zabrzmiały mniej jak prośba, a bardziej jak rozkaz.

Weszli wszyscy troje; porucznik Ichimaru odczekał, aż kapitan Oddziału Czwartego zajmie miejsce za niskim stolikiem, po czym usiadł również, pociągając za sobą Izuru. Kira momentalnie wbił wzrok w podłogę. Wciąż czuł się mocno onieśmielony całą sytuacją — a świadomość, że mógł zwrócić czyjąś uwagę zakrwawionym ubraniem, bynajmniej nie podnosiła go na duchu.

— Słucham zatem — odezwała się kapitan Unohana. Izuru nie miał dość odwagi, by unieść wzrok, ale czuł na sobie jej przenikliwe spojrzenie. — O czym chciał pan ze mną mówić, poruczniku Ichimaru?

Chwilę trwało nim porucznik zabrał głos.

— Cóż… — zaczął. — Nie wątpię, że przy całej swej wiedzy pani kapitan zauważyła już, że obecny tu Izuru Kira, nie jest, hmmmm, jakby to wyrazić…

— W pełni sił? — dokończyła kapitan Oddziału Czwartego. Kira drgnął, czując na policzkach zdradliwy rumieniec. Czy jego słabość aż tak rzucała się w oczy?

— Tak właśnie — przyznał porucznik Ichimaru. — Uznałem więc, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie przyprowadzić go w miejsce, gdzie otrzyma fachową opiekę.

— Postawa zaiste godna pochwały — skomentowała kapitan Unohana, ale mimo jej uprzejmego tonu Kira odniósł wrażenie, że nie darzy ona porucznika szczególną sympatią. — Oczywiście, w Oddziale Czwartym nie odmawiamy pomocy nikomu… Co wszakże chciałabym wiedzieć, to czemu przyprowadził pan chłopca akurat tutaj, a nie do szkolnej infirmerii, poruczniku. Zaoferowano by mu tam opiekę w niczym nie ustępującą naszej…

Porucznik Ichimaru znów milczał przez parę chwil, nim odpowiedział.

— Hmmm… Ośmielam się twierdzić, że pani kapitan zrozumie moje motywy, gdy zapozna się… z naturą jego obrażeń.

Izuru poderwał głowę, nagle spłoszony. Czyżby… czyżby porucznik sugerował, że miałaby się nim zająć sama kapitan Unohana? Nie, to było wręcz nie do uwierzenia… Ktoś tak wysoki stopniem miałby tracić czas na byle rekruta Akademii?

Kapitan Oddziału Czwartego czas jakiś przypatrywała się im w zamyśleniu.

— Jak rozumiem — podjęła wreszcie — zależy panu, poruczniku, bym osobiście zajęła się Izuru Kirą?

Kira wytężył słuch. Nie, nawet porucznik Ichimaru nie mógł być aż tak śmiały…

— W rzeczy samej — odparł tymczasem porucznik, a Izuru Kira zdębiał, nie wierząc własnym uszom. To się nie mogło dziać naprawdę…

Kapitan Unohana, wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, nie zaprotestowała. Jej bystre spojrzenie skupiło się teraz na poruczniku Ichimaru.

— Czy słusznie zakładam — zapytała — że obrażenia Kiry-san są dość… szczególne?

— Cóż, niewątpliwie nie sposób nabawić się podobnych na przykład spadając ze schodów — odparł porucznik. — Jak pani kapitan zapewne się domyśla.

Kira przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Porucznik Ichimaru naprawdę pozwalał sobie na… wiele.

— Domyślam się — odrzekła kapitan Unohana ujmująco, a Izuru poczuł nagle ciarki na plecach. — A pan zdaje się nad wyraz wiele wiedzieć — dodała z najlżejszą nutą sceptycyzmu. — Doprawdy… zachodzę w głowę, skąd.

Kira spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Czy kapitan Oddziału Czwartego właśnie zasugerowała, że porucznik mógł mieć coś wspólnego z tym, co on, Izuru Kira, wycierpiał? Otwierał już usta, by temu zaprzeczyć — zwłaszcza, że czuł się nieswojo będąc przedmiotem rozmowy, a nie biorąc w niej udziału — jednak porucznik Ichimaru go ubiegł.

— Oczywiście, od samego Izuru — powiedział z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. — Natknąłem się nań dziś rano i cóż… uznałem, że należy mu pomóc. Nieprawdaż, Izuru-kun?

Kira, który nie spodziewał się, że zostanie zapytany o zdanie, w pierwszej chwili jedynie zamrugał oszołomiony. Cokolwiek zamierzał powiedzieć zaledwie moment wcześniej ulotniło się nagle z jego umysłu, więc jedynie ostrożnie skinął głową.

— Rozumiem — stwierdziła kapitan. — Mniemam również, że chciałby pan, poruczniku, abym… wyjaśniła tę sprawę.

— Byłbym nieskończenie zobowiązany — Porucznik Ichimaru wciąż się uśmiechał. — Zwłaszcza że, o ile mi wiadomo, z podobnych praktyk wycofano się już jakiś czas temu?

— Jest pan nad wyraz dobrze poinformowany, poruczniku — zauważyła kapitan Unohana, a towarzyszące tym słowom spojrzenie znów wydało się Kirze co najmniej sugestywne. Uśmiech porucznika Ichimaru pojaśniał po raz kolejny.

— Czy mam zatem rozumieć, że pani kapitan uczyni mi zaszczyt i spełni moją skromną prośbę?

— Spełnię — potwierdziła kapitan. — Myślę też, że istotnie dobrze będzie, by Kira-san pozostał w Oddziale Czwartym… póki sytuacja nie ulegnie poprawie.

— Doskonale! — rozradował się naraz porucznik Ichimaru. — W takim razie… — podniósł się nieoczekiwanie, ku zaskoczeniu Kiry. — Zostawiam cię w najlepszych możliwych rękach, Izuru-kun. Miłego dnia, pani kapitan! Pa-pa, Izuru! — rzucił jeszcze i nim którekolwiek z nich zdążyło odpowiedzieć, zniknął za zasuniętymi drzwiami.

Kira, zbyt zdumiony tym nagłym zniknięciem, by w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, przez parę chwil jedynie spoglądał niepewnie w stronę wyjścia. To stało się tak nieoczekiwanie — w jednej chwili porucznik siedział obok niego, w następnej — nie było po nim śladu. Izuru poczuł się, jakby poniósł właśnie dotkliwą stratę… na rozczarowanie nie mógł sobie pozwolić; nie po tym, co porucznik Ichimaru już dla niego zrobił…

— Kira-san — usłyszał nagle i drgnął. Odwróciwszy głowę, ujrzał kapitan Unohanę, stojącą tuż obok z łagodnym uśmiechem na ustach. Wstał natychmiast, spuszczając wzrok i mamrocząc przeprosiny — ale kapitan wcale nie wyglądała na urażoną.

— Chodźmy, Kira-san — powtórzyła. — Przekonamy się, co ci dolega.

Jej głos był spokojny i uprzejmy — ale nie pozostawiał miejsca na najmniejszy sprzeciw. Izuru Kira jedynie skinął głową — i z cichym westchnieniem podążył za kapitan Oddziału Czwartego.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Deszcz szumiał za oknami kwater Oddziału Piątego, przesłaniając wszystko srebrzystoszarą kurtyną. Gin Ichimaru sięgnął po kolejną suszoną persymonkę ze stojącego na biurku talerza, w zamyśleniu postukał palcami o blat.

Przez cały dzień był w dość refleksyjnym nastroju — bo i w rzeczy samej miał się nad czym zastanawiać. Podczas pracy rozważania na temat ostatnich wydarzeń pochłonęły go tak bardzo, że nie wiedzieć kiedy uporał się z dokumentami z ostatnich trzech dni, tym samym pozbywając się z biurka wiecznie górującego nad nim stosu papierów. Jeśli się nie mylił, Aizen skomentował to jakoś… jednak pamięć Gina nie zarejestrowała nawet jego słów. Głowę zaprzątały mu znacznie istotniejsze kwestie…

Skrzywił się nieznacznie, pogryzając persymonkę. Uciekł z Oddziału Czwartego, jakby się paliło — i bynajmniej nie był z siebie dumny. Pozostawił Izuru Kirę bez jednego słowa podziękowania, choć przecież był mu winien znacznie więcej — po wszystkim, co chłopiec przeszedł z jego powodu zwykłe „dziękuję" nie mogło wystarczyć.

Gin poczuł, jak jego zwykły uśmiech gaśnie zupełnie. Chłosta. Okrutna, anachroniczna kara, wymierzona za szczerze udzieloną pomoc i wierność danemu słowu…

Nigdy wcześniej nikt się tak dla niego nie poświęcił.

Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Wczorajszego ranka chłopiec spotkał go ledwie drugi raz w życiu — a mimo to prawie bez wahania zdecydował się mu pomóc; potem zaś, mając do wyboru baty i złamanie przyrzeczenia, wybrał to pierwsze, skazując się na straszliwy ból. Gin był głęboko poruszony okazanym mu zaufaniem i wciąż nie potrafił zrozumieć, czym sobie na nie zasłużył. A może ta bezinteresowna lojalność leżała w samej naturze Izuru Kiry?

Wstał, podchodząc do okna; zapatrzył się na szare strugi deszczu. Ugryzł kolejny kęs persymonki.

_Dwadzieścia batów_, pomyślał. Dwadzieścia przeklętych batów. Dlatego prawie że uciekł z Oddziału Czwartego — przeczuwał, że kapitan Unohana poprosi go, by został i był obecny przy leczeniu Kiry. Gin zaś za nic nie chciał wiedzieć, co skrywało białe kosode chłopca. Wystarczył mu tamten jeden krwawy ślad…

Zacisnął dłoń opartą na parapecie, wciąż obserwując ulewę. Dziwne, choć sumienie dręczyło go zawsze, gdy przelewał krew, to teraz czuł się niemal tak źle, jak gdyby kogoś zabił. Tymczasem nie wziął nawet miecza do ręki. A jednak…

Przygryzł wargę. I pomyśleć, że Izuru Kira znosił efekty kary niemal bez jęku…

Był dzielny, i to bardziej niż Gin mógłby oczekiwać. Równocześnie jednak miał w sobie niezwykłą wrażliwość. Czy ktoś taki miał jakiekolwiek szanse, by odnaleźć się w twardym świecie Gotei13, gdzie walka była codziennością, a wśród cieni narastała zdrada…?

Gin Ichimaru zmarszczył brwi. O dziwo, potrafić udzielić na to pytanie pozytywnej odpowiedzi. Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie Izuru Kirę jako shinigami i to nie jako byle szeregowca, ale oficera: dzielnego i lojalnego, a przy tym rozsądnego i obdarzonego pewną łagodnością i empatią. Chłopiec miał niezaprzeczalny potencjał i mógłby rozwinąć się we wspaniałą osobę — kto wie, może nawet przyszłego kapitana — gdyby tylko zapewnić mu odpowiednie środowisko…

_Aizen_, przemknęło mu nagle przez głowę. Aizen już go sobie upatrzył. Jeśli położy na nim swe brudne łapy…

Dłoń zacisnęła się jeszcze mocniej, aż pobielały mu kostki. Nie wolno było do tego dopuścić. Gdyby tylko mógł w jakiś sposób ochronić chłopca…

Zamarł, z suszoną persymonką wzniesioną w pół drogi do ust. Czemu miałby tego chcieć? Czemu tak bardzo zależało mu, by bronić Izuru Kiry przed zakusami Aizena?

Zawahał się. Nie potrafił dojść własnych pobudek, ale to niewiele go w tej chwili obchodziło. Chciał chronić Izuru… lecz czy w takim razie nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby chłopiec trzymał się z dala od Oddziału Piątego i, co było nierozerwalnie z tym związane, także od niego?

Zmrużył oczy. To była dziwnie przykra myśl. Nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie Gin poczuł się rozdarty między pragnieniem, by osobiście zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Kirze, a potrzebą utrzymania go z dala od planów Sousuke Aizena.

Z cichym westchnieniem powrócił do biurka; usiadł, opierając czoło o splecione dłonie. Co powinien zrobić? I co takiego szczególnego miał w sobie Izuru Kira, że on, Gin Ichimaru, nie potrafił przestać o nim myśleć?

Zdecydowanie, nie spotkał nigdy kogoś takiego — i nikt też nie wywarł na nim podobnie wielkiego wrażenia. Izuru mógł się jawić jako posłuszny i podporządkowany chlopiec i, och, niewątpliwie taki również był — ale z drugiej strony… Gin odnosił wrażenie, że gdy przychodziło do spraw, które w jakiś sposób były dla Kiry ważne, to rozkazy i obowiązki stawały się kwestią drugorzędną.

Czy zatem… był dla Izuru Kiry kimś ważnym?

Gdyby ktokolwiek wszedł w tej chwili do pokoju zastałby niecodzienny widok. Mało kto miał okazję zobaczyć błysk złotych oczu Gina Ichimaru… a zupełnie nikt nie widział ich szeroko otwartych w wyrazie zdumienia graniczącego z szokiem.

Gin odetchnął głęboko. Czy coś podobnego w ogóle było możliwe, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że dotąd spotkali się ledwie trzy razy i to w dość szczególnych okolicznościach? I czy, jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, sam Izuru był w pełni tego świadom?

A jednak… to nie respekt przed oficerem Gotei13 kierował Izuru Kirą, gdy poprzedniego ranka w zagajniku składał obietnicę milczenia, ale świadomość, że oficerem tym był nikt inny tylko on, Gin Ichimaru.

Przymknął oczy. Nie chciał się dłużej nad tym zastanawiać — w końcu obiecywał sobie, że będzie sam, broniąc się przed dopuszczeniem do siebie kogokolwiek… Przecież nawet względem najbliższej mu dotąd osoby, Rangiku Matsumoto, starał się zachowywać pewien dystans, a mimo to…

Mimo to — a może właśnie dlatego — chciał porozmawiać z Izuru Kirą, zapytać go… i ostatecznie upewnić się co do tego, na ile słuszne są jego spostrzeżenia. Choć prawdę mówiąc, Gin Ichimaru już teraz wątpił, by Izuru miał zanegować którekolwiek z nich.

Poza tym… w dalszym ciągu nie podziękował i poczucie winy z tego powodu z każdą chwilą gnębiło go bardziej. Należało to czym prędzej nadrobić…

Westchnął. Miał świadomość, że obok podziękowań był też winien Izuru przeprosiny — ale wiedział też, że na to nie zdoła się zdobyć. Nigdy nie potrafił przepraszać; zawsze starał się odwdzięczać raczej czynem niż słowem i na ogół sprawiał wrażenie, jakby robił to zupełnie od niechcenia. Miał jednak poczucie, że niezależnie od tego, co zrobiłby dla Izuru Kiry, słowo „przepraszam" było w tym wypadku szczególnie ważne.

Potrząsnął głową, odchylając się na krześle. _Może kiedyś…_

Tymczasem zdecydowanie powinien odwiedzić Kirę w Oddziale Czwartym. Ale — spojrzał w ciemniejące okno — już nie dziś. Kapitan Unohana nigdy by mu nie darowała, że zakłóca odpoczynek pacjenta…

Uśmiechnął się do siebie — i był to zupełnie inny uśmiech niż ten, którym szafował na co dzień.

_Śpij dobrze, Izuru_, pomyślał.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Izuru Kira spał tej nocy doskonale. Gwoli ścisłości przespał też cały ranek i znaczną część przedpołudnia, i gdy uświadomił to sobie po przebudzeniu, w jednej chwili zbudziło się też jego sumienie. Rychło jednak uświadomił sobie, że nikt z Oddziału Czwartego bynajmniej nie zamierza go za to winić i nieco się uspokoił. Niedługo potem zaś niemal zupełnie o tym zapomniał, a to dlatego, że do jego pokoju dość niespodziewanie wkroczyli goście: Hinamori-san i Abarai-kun. Oboje wyglądali na dość zmęczonych (_„Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że ten test z kidou będzie tak cholernie trudny… Chyba tylko Hinamori zaliczy bez problemów." „Oj, przestań Abarai-kun, na pewno nie poszło ci tak źle."_), ale wyraźnie się ucieszyli, widząc, że Kira czuje się lepiej. Na wspomnienie testu z kidou Izuru po raz kolejny ukłuło sumienie, ale w chwilę potem skupił się na pozostałych wieściach przyniesionych przez przyjaciół, które okazały zdecydowanie ciekawsze.

Wyglądało na to, że sporo wydarzyło się w Akademii pod jego krótką bądź co bądź nieobecność. Minionego popołudnia najpierw przybył kurier z Oddziału Czwartego z wiadomością, że Kira pozostaje pod opieką tamtejszych medyków (_„Nawet nie wiesz, jak nam ulżyło, Kira-kun… Tak nagle zniknąłeś…"_), pod wieczór zaś w budynku szkoły zjawiła się sama kapitan Unohana. Co prawda, ani Renji, ani Hinamori nie widzieli jej na własne oczy, ale informacja była wiarygodna — pochodziła bowiem od Hisagiego-san, który dostrzegł panią kapitan, wracając z egzaminu (_„Został mu już tylko jeden, to wspaniale, prawda, Kira-kun?"_). Kapitan wychodziła ponoć z gabinetu dyrekcji — a tego ranka okazało się, że nauczyciel, który tak okrutnie potraktował Kirę, został usunięty ze stanowiska bez prawa powrotu. Izuru uniósł brwi na dźwięk tych wieści: czyżby to miał na myśli porucznik Ichimaru, gdy rozmawiał z kapitan Unohaną o „wyjaśnieniu sprawy"?

_Porucznik Ichimaru… _

Westchnął cicho, ostrożnie wciągając na siebie kosode. Po wyjściu przyjaciół — o dziwo, żadne z nich nie zapytało go, jak w ogóle znalazł się w Oddziale Czwartym, najwyraźniej oboje byli zbyt przejęci testem i tym, że Kira wracał do zdrowia — zajrzała do niego porucznik Kotetsu. Po zbadaniu go i krótkiej konsultacji z kapitan Unohaną, która przybyła niewiele potem, obie panie zgodnie stwierdziły, że mogą wypuścić już Izuru spod swej medycznej pieczy — o ile oczywiście nie odczuwa żadnych innych dolegliwości. Kira przyznał, zgodnie z prawdą zresztą, że nie odczuwa — i teraz (a było już późne popołudnie) powoli zbierał się do opuszczenia pokoju.

Czuł się w rzeczy samej zdecydowanie lepiej. Poprzedniego dnia kapitan Unohana spędziła sporo czasu nad jego plecami — i z całą pewnością nie było to doświadczenie, o którym Izuru chciałby długo pamiętać. Co gorsza, okazało się, że próby leczenia, jakich podjęła się Hinamori, choć pełne szczerych chęci, przysporzyły więcej problemów, niż uczyniły dobrego. Kira niewiele zrozumiał z wygłaszanych półgłosem uwag pani kapitan — zresztą nie były one kierowane do niego — ale dosłyszał coś o konieczności dostosowania używanego kidou do reiatsu uzdrawianego, miast użycia pierwszego z brzegu zaklęcia. Izuru zanotował w pamięci, by przenigdy nie wspominać o tym otwarcie przy Hinamori-san, zaś po zakończonym leczeniu nie omieszkał oczywiście podziękować kapitan za okazaną pomoc. Odpowiedzią był jedynie uprzejmy uśmiech i wydane łagodnym, ale nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem polecenie, by odpoczął.

Kira wypoczywał więc i jego samopoczucie zwolna ulegało poprawie, choć nie potrafił powiedzieć, czym było to spowodowane. Być może sprawiała to sama atmosfera Oddziału Czwartego, może znaczącą rolę miał fakt, że ból niemal zupełnie ustał, być może spowodowały wspomnienia o niespodziewanej życzliwości, jakiej zaznał — grunt, że wrócił mu nieomal dobry nastrój. Teraz zresztą także humor mu dopisywał — i było to doprawdy miłą odmianą po dwóch ostatnich dniach. Cieszył się — na swój własny nieśmiały sposób — że wraca do przyjaciół, że Hisagi-san zdał egzaminy, że nikomu nie groziła już kara podobna tej, na jaką skazano jego — jak również z tego, że kapitan nie zadała mu ani jednego pytania co do powodów, dla jakich przyszło mu tyle wycierpieć.

Była jednak jedna łyżka dziegciu w tej beczce miodu, jedna rysa, która psuła ten prawie że doskonały obraz.

Porucznik Ichimaru od swego zniknięcia z gabinetu kapitan Unohany nie zajrzał doń ani razu.

Kira potrząsnął głową, usiłując rozplątać wiązania szaty. Zbytnią śmiałością byłoby oczekiwać, że porucznik znajdzie w nawale swych obowiązków dość czasu, by jeszcze odwiedzać chorych w szpitalu — zwłaszcza że Izuru spędził w Oddziale Czwartym tylko jeden dzień. Nie miał prawa stawiać podobnych wymagań.

A jednak, mimo wszystkich prób wytłumaczenia — i wyperswadowania — sobie tego, odczuwał pewien niedosyt, że porucznik Ichimaru nie znalazł dlań choćby chwili… Wystarczyłoby zaledwie kilka minut… byle tylko Kira zdążył mu podziękować…

— Dzień dobry, Izuru — rozległo się nagle za jego plecami i na dźwięk tego głosu Izuru Kira najpierw zamarł w pół ruchu, po czym gorączkowo zaciągnął ostatnie węzły. Obejrzał się nieśmiało — i przekonał się, że to, co usłyszał przed chwilą, nie było jedynie złudzeniem.

Na parapecie jego pokoju, siedział wyciągnięty leniwie porucznik Oddziału Piątego Gin Ichimaru. Z papierową torbą persymonek pod pachą.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Gin Ichimaru był pewny, że Izuru Kira da się namówić na spacer — podejrzewałby, że chłopiec zgodziłby się na to, nawet gdyby nie był jeszcze w pełni sił. Szczęśliwie, wszystko wskazywało na to, że czuł się już zdecydowanie lepiej — z jego ruchów znikły niepewność i ostrożność, jakie dawało się dostrzec poprzedniego ranka, co świadczyło o tym, że ból ustał albo przynajmniej znacząco zelżał. Gin mimowolnie uśmiechnął się szerzej — świadomość ta sprawiała mu ulgę.

Przechadzali się po ogrodzie Oddziału Czwartego — konkretnie zaś po jego części użytkowej, dostępnej jedynie medykom, a przez to zdecydowanie mniej uczęszczanej, przynajmniej o tej porze dnia. Izuru początkowo wydawał się nieco spanikowany z tego powodu, ale po żartobliwym wyjaśnieniu Gina najpierw spłonął rumieńcem, potem zaś wyraźnie się uspokoił i szedł teraz u jego boku, rozglądając się wokół rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

Bo też — jak musiał szczerze przyznać Gin — ogród wyglądał naprawdę ładnie w złotym świetle popołudniowego słońca. Dzień był pogodny, o wczorajszym deszczu świadczyły jedynie nieliczne kałuże. Gdybyż tylko nie kręciło go w nosie od wszechobecnego zapachu ziół…

Gin sięgnął do torby po kolejną persymonkę. Przyszedł tu, chcąc porozmawiać z chłopcem, tymczasem od początku spaceru zamienili zaledwie kilka słów. Cisza nie była jednak niezręczna, przeciwnie wręcz — i Gin Ichimaru z niechęcią myślał o tym, że miałby ją zmącić. Było tak spokojnie… Kiedy ostatnio czuł podobny spokój…?

Mimo to wiedział, że nie należało dłużej zwlekać. Bądź co bądź, chłopiec powinien wrócić do Akademii przed zmrokiem. Nabrał tchu, zbierając odwagę — nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że będzie odczuwał obawy z podobnego powodu — i już otwierał usta, gdy w tej samej chwili Izuru Kira odezwał się pierwszy.

— Poruczniku Ichimaru…

Było coś w głosie chłopca, co kazało Ginowi przystanąć i spojrzeć na niego bystro. To jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło zaś, by zrozumieć, że cokolwiek sam miał do powiedzenia, będzie musiało to zaczekać w obliczu determinacji malującej się na twarzy Kiry.

Gin uniósł brwi.

— Tak, Izuru?

Ku jego najwyższemu zaskoczeniu chłopiec zgiął się nagle w ukłonie tak głębokim, że Gin mógł zobaczyć jasne włosy na jego karku.

— Proszę pozwolić podziękować sobie, poruczniku — zaczął Izuru, odrobinę nieśmiało, ale z każdą chwilą jego głos nabierał pewności. — Za pomoc, poruczniku… a także za okazane wsparcie i troskę. Nie wiem, czym sobie na to zasłużyłem, ale to dla mnie wielki honor, że pan porucznik zechciał mi poświęcić swój cenny czas. Naprawdę… z całego serca dziękuję. Poruczniku.

— Izuru… — westchnął Gin w osłupieniu, ale już po chwili wrócił mu zwykły humor. Słowa chłopca swym tonem przypominały raport składany przez oficera komuś wyższemu stopniem. Uśmiechnął się psotnie.

— Ech, Izuru, Izuru… — rzucił. — Nie bądź taki sztywny, bo cię jeszcze wezmą do Szóstego — „a wtedy nie będę ci mógł pomagać", chciał dodać, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. — No już, wyprostuj się, bo mnie plecy bolą od samego patrzenia — dodał, gdy chłopiec ani drgnął. — To rozkaz.

Na dźwięk ostatniego słowa Izuru Kira najpierw stanął prosto — najwyraźniej odruchowo — po czym podniósł wreszcie na niego zaskoczony i jakby trochę wystraszony wzrok. Niepewność znikła jednak z jego oczu, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Gin żartował.

— Ale… ja nie jestem w Gotei — odparł cicho i nadal z pewnym onieśmieleniem, choć po jego twarzy błąkał się uśmiech. Gin zanotował w pamięci, że w przypadku Izuru dowcip i żartobliwość były najwyraźniej właściwą drogą. — I… I chyba nigdy…

— Będziesz — przerwał mu stanowczo Gin Ichimaru i zdał sobie sprawę, że sam jest przekonany o prawdziwości tych słów. — Jestem pewien, że będziesz.

— Poruczniku Ichimaru… — wyszeptał Izuru, a Gin zamarł, bo napotkał spojrzenie tak gwiaździste i tak rozmarzone, że nie mógł dłużej mieć najmniejszych wątpliwości.

Chłopiec BYŁ nim zauroczony — i świadomość ta zarazem przerażała Gina, jak I go zaskakiwała. Przecież… przecież nie chciał nikogo ze sobą wiązać — a jednak, sam o tym nie wiedząc, dla Izuru Kiry stał się kimś... ważnym. Nie było już potrzeby pytać — Gin widział odpowiedź w jego oczach. I nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Zwłaszcza że... jak można było być zauroczonym kimś takim jak on? Był szpiegiem i mordercą — chociaż w imię rzekomego wyższego dobra — ale o tym raczej w Seireitei nie wiedziano. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nie cieszył się powszechną sympatią — jego dystans do innych, pewna złośliwość w stosunku do otoczenia, a nade wszystko wyprowadzający z równowagi uśmiech, z całą pewnością nie przysparzały mu przyjaciół. Dla kogoś tak niewinnego jak Izuru lepiej by było, gdyby trzymał się od niego jak najdalej.

A jednak… wiedza, że ktoś obdarzył go podobnie bezwarunkową sympatią, budziła w nim równocześnie dziwnie ciepłe i przyjemne uczucie, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie doznał. Szczególnie, że doświadczył jej od osoby tak jasnej i wrażliwej jak Izuru Kira.

Uśmiechnął się — i był to uśmiech płynący z głębi serca, po czym uznał, że warto sprowadzić rozmowę na nieco bardziej… neutralne tory.

— Piękny księżyc nad cieplarnią — zauważył, niby to od niechcenia. Izuru podążył za jego wzrokiem, w stronę, gdzie na jesiennym niebie widniał blady jeszcze sierp w pierwszej kwadrze — po czym niespodzianie roześmiał się cicho.

Gin popatrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Hmmm? — zagadnął. — Zauważyłeś coś zabawnego, Izuru-kun?

Izuru Kira potrząsnął głową z pewnym zakłopotaniem.

— N-nie, poruczniku… — odparł. — Tylko… przypomniałem sobie coś. Coś, co powiedział Abarai-kun o… O cieplarni.

Gin posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. Naprawdę był ciekaw.

— Wtedy, gdy… spóźniłem się na lekcję, przedwczoraj — podjął chłopiec — Abarai-kun wspomniał coś o cieplarni i, hmmm, sugerował, że coś tam robiłem, ale nie wiem, co miał na myśli.

Ginowi Ichimaru zabrakło słów, by odpowiedzieć — co nie zdarzało mu się często. Miał nadzieję, że czerwieniejące powoli światło słońca choć trochę maskuje rumieniec, jaki zagościł nagle na jego twarzy.

Abarai-kun… kto by pomyślał, no, no…

Co znamienne, wyglądało na to, że Izuru nie dostrzegał w tych słowach żadnego podtekstu. Gin z trudem powstrzymał niedowierzające westchnienie. Czy ktokolwiek mógł być aż tak niewinny…?

Cóż… odpowiedź stała przed nim i wpatrywała się weń wyczekującymi, niebieskimi oczami.

Gin uczuł, że jego zdumienie z wolna ustępuje miejsca rozbawieniu. Doprawdy, sytuacja była mocno absurdalna. Myśl, że Izuru Kira mógłby spotykać się — z kimkolwiek! — za cieplarnią, wydawała mu się całkowicie abstrakcyjna. I przecież ani przez chwilę nie postało mu w głowie, że miałby, hmmm, spotykać się właśnie z…

Wróć. Nie, zdecydowanie nawet o tym nie pomyślał.

— Coś się… stało, poruczniku? — zapytał ostrożnie Izuru, a w jego głosie Gin usłyszał cień troski.

Odpowiedzieć. I zmienić temat. Stanowczo zmienić.

— Niee — zaprzeczył, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco. — Może persymonkę, Izuru…? — zajrzał do torby i mina zrzedła mu nieznacznie. Ups.

— Ehm… — podjął, z zakłopotaniem drapiąc się po głowie. — Zdaje się, że wyżarłem wszystkie…

Izuru Kira roześmiał się ponownie — i jak skonstatował Gin, był to naprawdę miły śmiech. Czuł, że chętnie spędziłby z chłopcem więcej czasu — tymczasem jednak robiło się coraz później. Izuru wkrótce musiał wrócić, a pozostawała jeszcze jedna kwestia, którą Gin powinien się zająć. Niezwłocznie.

— Izuru — zagadnął. — Zaczekaj, Izuru.

Zatrzymali się obaj, na ścieżce pomiędzy grządkami ziół. Chłopiec przypatrywał mu się uważnym, choć nieustająco lekko onieśmielonym wzrokiem.

_Mów, Ginie Ichimaru. Czy nie po to tu przyszedłeś?_

— Dziękuję, Izuru-kun — powiedział i pierwszy raz tego popołudnia był zupełnie poważny. Mimo to zawahał się, nim podjął. — Wierz mi… Gotei13 będzie mieć z ciebie pociechę.

Powinien powiedzieć, jak bardzo ceni sobie pomoc chłopca. Powinien powiedzieć, jak wielkie wrażenie robi na nim jego lojalność, zaufanie i bezinteresowność. Powinien… ale czuł, że słowa te nie przejdą mu przez gardło.

Zamiast tego powiedział najszczerszą rzecz, na jaką mógł się w tej chwili zdobyć — a to i tak wystarczyło, by oczy Izuru Kiry ponownie wypełniły się blaskiem, który widział w nich parę chwil temu.

— Poruczniku… — wykrztusił nieśmiało chłopiec, a jego twarz płonęła rumieńcem. — Ja… naprawdę…

— Naprawdę powinieneś już wracać, Izuru-kun — przerwał mu Gin. — I tak zająłem ci masę czasu… Pewnie dawno się tak nie wynudziłeś — dodał, zdobywając się na uśmiech, choć wcale nie czuł radości na myśl o rozstaniu z Kirą.

— Skądże…! — zaprotestował szybko chłopiec. — Jestem… jestem bardzo wdzięczny, że… znalazł pan dla mnie tyle czasu…

— Mogę to samo powiedzieć o tobie, Izuru — odparł Gin, uśmiechając się szerzej. — A teraz zmykaj do dormitorium, zanim znów się spóźnisz… przeze mnie.

Izuru popatrzył na niego z pewnym wahaniem, po czym uśmiechnął się promiennie.

— D-dobrej nocy, poruczniku…

— Pa-pa, Izuru — Ciepło, jakim promieniował uśmiech chłopca było doprawdy zaraźliwe. — Ruszaj.

Kira pobiegł przez jesienny ogród, tonący w czerwonozłotym słońcu. Gin patrzył w ślad za nim, nawet po tym, gdy chłopiec dawno zniknął już za zakrętem ścieżki; wreszcie potrząsnął głową, spoglądając na ciemniejące powoli niebo. Nie miał ochoty psuć sobie humoru natychmiastowym powrotem do kwater Oddziału Piątego. Nie chciał znów znaleźć się tak blisko fałszu i zdrady, kiedy czuł, że życie wreszcie oferowało mu coś dobrego. Coś, na coś zamierzał zasłużyć.

_Izuru Kira…_

Pierwszy raz od długiego czasu widział przed sobą światło.

Pierwszy raz naprawdę chciał wierzyć w przepowiednię generała Yamamoto.


End file.
